One Day
by tyrzgz
Summary: "You can run but you can't hide." Dan and Blair fic inspired by book Where We Belong.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This story just popped in my head yesterday when I was reading _Where We Belong_ by Emily Giffin (That was my 'day out' change from school readings.) So I've written prologue quickly, loosely based on that book. I hope you like the idea. I bet there is similar fic somewhere written stunningly by talented author but I've decided to go with it anyway.

I still have a lot of work in school and in life so sorry for lack of updates. I will continue this one when I finish _Eileen_. But I can't promise new chapter anytime soon. So sorry.

As always my apologies for all terrifying mistakes and errors.

* * *

**One Day (Part 1)**

* * *

How to describe Blair Waldorf?

Successful and beautiful 36-year-old woman, casual observer would say. Independent, strong and sharp Graduate of Sorbonne, someone would add. Hard-working and demanding founder of her own fashion magazine. Visionary. Trend-setter. Fundraiser.

Outwardly she leads perfect life with perfect fiancé. But the truth can be harsh.

She comes back home earlier than she should from charity event she organized herself. She was tired and restless whole evening, sitting there was useless anyway. Her fiancé Nate Archibald wasn't with her, but it was not a reason of her uneasiness. His absence was rather good thing. She didn't have to pretend how happy they are and praise the blissfulness of their engagement time, which is only for show.

But she must admit that she is good at making stories up – where they spent their vacation, how many children they want to have, how supportive her flawless fiancé is. The topics are endless. Sometimes she even believes in them herself. The truth is that they have two separate bedrooms and that this 'relationship' is the most loveless of all in Upper East Side.

Blair walks in the living-room where Nate is watching football match. "Hi." He says. "How was your party?"

"Good. Thanks." Blair answers.

"Enough money… for children."

"Yes, not bad." Nate nods approvingly still looking directly on TV. "How was your day in work?" She asks politely.

"Good." He takes a sip of his beer.

They are just roommates not even close ones. That expensive ring she is wearing in public is just pure business. He proves his father that he is responsible and settled down man, who can finally be in charge of big company. While Blair helps her mother's company survives. She feels that she owes her that. She can't explain it, but she feels guilty every time she says 'no' to her. She is not able to protest or oppose to Eleanor's will. That how it was when she was younger and how it is now.

Blair wonders sometimes how she ends up in this farce. Then she concludes that she deserves it, that this is just well-earned punishment. 'I do not deserve to be happy.' This is a line, she repeats constantly every night before sleep.

Luckily their awkward and forced conversation is disturbed by a sound of a doorbell. "I'll get it." She runs up to the front door thankfully. When she opens it she sees a young, tall man in blue jeans, black, down jacket and leather shoes, with kitbag hung over his shoulder. She stands there, still in her fancy ball gown, heels and unbuttoned coat, completely dumbfounded with wide opened eyes and parted lips.

"Good evening." The boy says nervously, with slight French accent. "Are you Blair Waldorf?" He asks. She doesn't say anything. She just stares at his easily recognizable bone structure and dark, curly hair. Tears fill her eyes. "I'm Philip Moore…"

Blair slams the door in his face thoughtlessly when she felt unbearable heat in her chest. Her heart is beating at a furious pace now, her mind is galloping and her knees become so weak that she has to take her shoes off. Deep inside she expected it to happen. Deeper inside she wanted it to happen. But it doesn't change a fact that _his_ presence in _her_ life –again– knocks her out.

"Who was that?" Nate asks uninterested.

"Nobody." She mutters. "Homeless…" She stammers, patting her chest to calm herself down.

Homeless people in top security building are not very believable lie but Nate doesn't seem to care. "So maybe you should invite him inside to show charity in real life." He laughs sarcastically. "Maybe he is hungry or something."

Without a blink she is out of her apartment. She runs down the stairs because she thought it's faster than elevator. She rushes through the lobby barefoot. "Miss Blair!" Vanya calls out. But she doesn't react, leaving the building in a hurry. She looks around the street impatiently, hoping that he doesn't go far enough. Then she spots him on the bench at the end of the pavement, he is looking for something in his bag. She approaches to him quickly.

"Hi." She says shyly. He doesn't even turn around to face her. "I know who you are." She tells him with trembling voice.

"I know you do." He retorts curtly. Her reaction up there was too evident for him.

"Are you… are you hungry?" She starts. "Do you have place to overnight?" She begins to search in her clutch bag. "Take these please." She hands him two 100 dollar bills.

He eyes her contemptuously. "I don't _want_ or _need _your money." He stresses. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He says acidly and starts to go away.

"Hey!" She screams in horror. "Where are you going?!" She follows, trying to stop him. "Wait. Here…" She brings a pen and piece of paper out her bag and writes something. "Please go there." 'I will be calmer.' She adds in her mind and gives him an address. "Promise me you go there." She looks up at handsome, exactly 18 year and 11 day old boy. "Promise me." She repeats pleadingly. He finally nods finding the man's name on a card familiar.

She sighs in relief and hails a cab. She swears that she hails a cab for the first time in her life. When car drove away, she stands in the middle of the sidewalk alone who knows for how long. "Philip." She says her son's name dreamily after a while. Then with one strong wind blow, which messes her hairdo, she realizes what she has done. She puts her hand on her mouth in panic.

That is just the beginning of the thunderstorm.

That seems to be this day, this one day when all secrets come out, all facades and illusions come down.

_You can run but you can't hide._

.

.

.

Philip climbs up the stairs of the Brooklyn's building. Standing in front of the wooden door of communal loft, he hesitates a bit. Then he takes a deep, shaky breath and knocks.

Dan Humphrey looks at his front door suspiciously from behind a kitchen counter, glancing at the clock –11.20– he frowns at the timing of the visitor. He opens it and he is not entirely sure what is going on. They both aren't. They look at each other as if they are their own reflections in the mirror. Similarity is unmistakable.

"Hi." The boy starts diffidently. "I'm Philip Moore." He pauses rumpling a card with address from Blair in his hand. "You are probably my biological father."

.

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I'm sooner than I initially thought. Thank you for your kind words and interest. It's greatly appreciated.

Forgive every single mistake and error.

See you later.

* * *

**One Day (Part 2)**

* * *

That should be extremely surprising news, but Dan stays oddly calm. He looks carefully at the boy and opens the door wider. "Please come in." Philip takes a few steps forward and stands next to a couch. "Sit down." Dan offers swallowing lump in his throat.

"No. I'm here just for a moment. I don't want to bother you. I just…" Philip sighs. "I really didn't expect to be here..." He pauses clearly rambling and plays with his fingers nervously. "Not tonight, at least." He whispers to himself.

A warm, small smile forms in Dan's face. "Well it is quite unexpected..." Dan runs his hand through his hair. "And I really think you should sit down because I'm not going to let you out anytime soon. I have few questions." He smiles shyly. "So you do, probably." He almost winks.

Philip nods and moves to the armchair. He puts his bag on the floor and unzips his jacket glancing discreetly around the place. Dan sits on the sofa opposite him. They sit there in silence for a while. Dan doesn't really know what he wants to ask or how to start. He gets lost in his thoughts instead. "I got your address from Blair Waldorf." Philip blurts out.

He could see how Dan tenses a bit. "Have you seen her?" He asks half hopefully half angrily.

"Yes."

"How did you find her?"

"Well my parents told me that I'm adopted years ago." He shows Dan his adoption form. "There is a clause that when I turn 18 I can contact with adoption agency and ask for details. Only Blair figured as a mother. So I've decided to meet her."

"And what did she say?" He is very curious himself.

"Nothing." He says honestly. "She slammed the door in front of me."

"What?" He shakes his head.

"She updated her address in agency, so I thought she is prepared…" He looks down at the floor. "I didn't know that she is famous and… rich. I just have few questions." Dan rubs his face tiredly sighing loudly. "I don't want to disturb her life or yours." He waves at Dan. "I have family." He says openly, while Dan glooms a bit. "Anyways she recognized me, she ran after me offering money…" He flinches. "…and your address and made me come here."

"I understand nothing." Dan mutters thinking intensively. "But maybe all of this make sense now."

"All of what?"

"Philip." Dan says mildly. "She didn't… I didn't know that she was pregnant. I didn't know about you."

"Oh." Philip shifts awkwardly. "Really?" Dan nods. "I'm sorry." He stands up quickly. "I would never come if I knew."

"No, don't go. I'm glad you are here." He tries to stop him. "Look I don't know much, probably less than you. But I wanna talk."

"It's nice change. You didn't know about my existence and still wanna talk…" He comments bitterly implying to Blair's previous behavior.

"We were happy and in love Philip, you are not result of casual sex." Dan tells him straightforwardly. "And she is not as you think she is…" He defends her not for her but for the boy. He was unplanned obviously, but he doesn't want him to think that he was unwanted mistake, he _wasn't _at least to Dan. He can say that without a doubt even though he knows about Philip only for several minutes.

"So what is she like?" He looks up at him curiously, challengingly.

"Wonderful." Dan says simply. "_My_ Blair is wonderful. Only that comes to my mind when I think about her." He is surprised by that sentence himself. Their relationship _was_ beautiful and simple. But when world started to meddle, it was very complicated too. And it wasn't the easiest job to overcome. But they worked together really hard. And it paid off doubly. She was wonderful, she will always be this way for him. And he doesn't want Philip to think otherwise. Especially that he's already figured out when they conceived him. It was from pure love.

Philip gets more and more intrigued. He watches Dan carefully. "When did you meet?"

"We met in junior high school." He starts to tell him their story briefly. "She was so mean to me…" Philip raises his brows. "She afflicted me, that's true." He laughs lightly. "You know she was constantly throwing my breakfast into the trash, or strewing my books all over the hall. She just humiliated me in front of other student with her minions." Philip looks at him confused. "Minions were girls who were walking everywhere with her and she was bossing them around. They did everything she wanted." He explains.

"With all respect but it doesn't go with the term 'wonderful'." Philip makes disgust expression but waits for rest of the story.

"I know. But somehow it was. We became friends before 9th grade started. Books connected us. We started to talk and we found out that we had a lot in common. Everything went quickly, 6 months later we were a couple, secret couple at first." He adds.

"What? Why?"

"Because of potential obstacles."

"Obstacles?"

"She was popular girl from Upper East Side, only child, her parents were Elite of this city. At school everybody wanted to be friends with her or at least to be seen by her, just be around her. She creates school dominance hierarchy and I was just scholarship student from Brooklyn. Not that league mildly speaking."

"That's stupid. It's not middle ages with strong caste society."

He looks at him sympathetically. "Believe me for some people social status is everything and more. And Blair wasn't ashamed of us, of me. She was scared that people would want to ruin us. And she was right."

"What do you mean?"

"She was degraded in school."

"Because she was dating you." He says with disbelieve.

Dan nods. "I was so proud of her, not because she finally decided to show our relationship in public, but because she started to follow her heart. She stopped posing and pretending. I was proud that she started to show her good and loving heart to others. But it wasn't appreciated. She still was president of the student government, but those rich kids didn't want to participate in her actions anymore and stopped invite her on their parties. I thought it would cause conflicts between us, but she assured that she wasn't even friends with them anyway and she wasn't going to be surrounded by these superficial and narrow-minded people anymore. She started to cooperate with other students and became successful even more." He smiles. "And her parents… but that was totally different story."

"Don't tell me that they didn't accept you because you were from Brooklyn." Dan shrugs. "My god." Philip rubs his forehead.

He knows that he shouldn't tell him other specifics. "Right now it's just water under the bridge." He pauses and looks at the boy in awe. "You have Blair's eyes and ears." He interjects. Philip strokes his left ear instinctively. "That's incredible." Philip blushes a little. "We were together over 3 years." He continues. "We had whole future planned..." He trails off. "I loved her so much…"

Philip observes Dan steadily. "So what happened?"

"She disappeared week before our high school graduation." He leans back and looks at the window. "I haven't seen her since then."

"She broke up with you?"

Dan shakes his head slowly. "No, she just disappeared without word." He takes a deep breath. "I tried contact with her ineffectively."

"Are you mad at her?" He bites his lips knowing how silly that question is.

"I was angry with her for so long. We were so close… We didn't have secrets. I have no idea what were her motives. Sitting here with you now it's even more confusing and surreal. She had no reason to not tell me about pregnancy…" He closes his eyes, just now anger starts to grow in him. "I had right to know."

Philip is willing to ask him what he would do if he knew, but he resigns. He nods, agreeing with Dan's last sentence. "I should get going. Thank you for your time and… everything."

"Where do you want to go?" Dan asked concerned.

"My parents come tomorrow night from Paris. We live there." He explains. "They rented a room in Plaza."

Dan looks at him impressed. "They let you fly alone?"

"My dad is diplomat. We travel a lot and I got used to doing it on my own."

"But it's not just a trip." He points out.

"Well I haven't told them that I'm going to meet my biological mother." Philip admits ashamedly.

"You shouldn't have lied to them." Dan says calmly.

"I know but I wasn't sure what would happen. Maybe I wouldn't find her. They would worry unnecessarily."

"But you met her… us. You have to tell them."

"I know. I will. In the morning I will call them."

"Ok." Dan looks around. "I know that this loft is not Plaza, but I would love you to stay here till your parents arriving."

"I…"

"Please." Dan interrupts. "Please."

"Ok." He agrees hesitantly.

Dan smiles and sighs with relief. He wants to have him here and maybe decide on the future. He doesn't want him to walk away from him for good again. "Are you hungry?" The boy shakes his head no. "Are you sure? Sorry I didn't ask you earlier." The boy nods. "Ok I will bring you a towel." When he comes back he finds Philip in front of a shelf with family pictures.

"You are very family-oriented." He notes. "And have big family."

"Yeah. But as everyone we have our issues. My parents divorced when I was in high school." Dan takes one frame. "So this is my dad's wedding photo. His wife Lily and her kids Eric and Serena and here is my sister Jenny and me." He hands him a photo.

"What is his name?"

"Rufus."

"And this is my mom Alison with her husband Ted." Philip takes a look attentively.

"I have younger sister too, Olivia." The boy says. "Are you two close?"

"We were." He admits pensively. "Jenny died in car accident."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Here is her daughter Madeleine." He says dismissively. "And my half-brother Scott, son of Lily and dad, with his wife." He pointed at another frame.

"And you? Do you have your own family, children?"

"No. But I'm divorced. This marriage lasted two years and it was mistake for both of us." He puts his sister's picture on the shelf back. "It's hard to build something when you still live in the past."

Philip searches Dan's face. "Do you want to try again?"

Dan doesn't respond right away. "No." He answers decidedly. "There is no point when I'm not going to get what I want anyway."

"And you want Blair." He says a bit annoyed.

"No. I want to turn back the clock."

Philip doesn't exactly know how to interpret that statement. "Where can I sleep?" Dan points his finger at the right door. "Good night."

"Good night." Dan sighs and for the first time this evening he feels unpleasant weight inside. Anger and anxiety takes over him completely. The night passed in overanalyzing the day he spoke to Blair for the last time.

He has no idea what the future might bring.

.

.

.

_**Flashback 2008**_

_Morning_

_Ringing sell phone wakes Dan up at 7.30. "Hi sunshine." He greets Blair with a yawn._

"_Don't tell me you were sleeping." _

"_No." He rolls on his other side. "I'm sipping my delicious coffee."_

"_Yeah right. You know that you have to be at school at 8." _

"_Impossible." He says calmly._

"_Humphrey listen to me very carefully: you must be at school at 8. Graduation rehearsal starts then." _

"_Nobody will be on time anyway. Who sets rehearsals at 8 am?"_

"_I set rehearsals at 8 am." She stresses annoyed. "And nobody dare to be late on the meeting with me."_

"_Oh sorry I forgot you are evil dictator." He says sarcastically. "So you are going to be late on your own meeting." He concludes getting up._

"_No, I'm not going to show up at school today at all. I don't feel well."_

"_What happened? Are you ok?" He asks concerned. _

"_Yeah don't worry, it's just food poisoning or something. I stay in bed and eat Dorota's chicken soup and in the afternoon I will be as good as new." She assures him._

"_Maybe I will come to you." _

"_No I need you at school. Those dumbheads are going to ruin my script in front of the principal."_

"_By dumbheads you mean your teammates." _

"_Subordinates if anything." Dan rolls his eyes. "Please Humphrey." She says sweetly. "Supervise them. I want to avoid a fiasco."_

"_I am sure Blair Waldorf's crew is not able to compromise themselves." _

"_Ugh smoothie." She can imagine his smirk._

"_See they don't need me. I'm on my way to you."_

"_No. Go there. You are the only competent person, and you know what I want. I trust you."_

_He sighs into the phone. "Ok if you reject my company." She sighs into the phone this time. "I could give you some relief by a little massage or I could arrange a movie or literary morning. But if you don't want. Tough!" He says with fake resentment. _

"_Pouter!" _

_He laughs immediately. "Ok. I will hold the forts if that makes you feel better."_

"_Thank you Humphrey." She says gratefully. _

"_No problem."_

"_But wear something decent, you act on my behalf." She reminds him resolutely._

"_Coming back to normal self, you are not that sick…" He reasons. "Cord vest will be ok, right?" He asks jokingly. _

"_Daniel." She warns him. He laughs breathlessly. _

"_Sure you are ok?" _

"_Yes." She confirms. "Dan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will your previous offer stand in the afternoon?" She asks meekly._

_He straightens proudly. "Uhm I don't know…" He teases smugly. _

_She snarls. "Fine. Forget."_

"_See you in the afternoon."_

"_Great!" She replies happily. He laughs lightly. "Love you!"_

"_Oh really? Thanks." He says playfully._

"_Are you sure it's your respond?" She asks banteringly. _

"_Yes." He says confidently._

"_That's how you are saying good bye to me?"_

"_Yeah." He repeats with obvious manner and laughs. "Love you too Waldorf." He confesses before she hangs up. "See you sooner!"_

_Evening_

_Dan enters a penthouse. "Hi Dorota. Is Blair upstairs?" He asks rhetorically._

"_No. She is not here."_

_He looks at her a little shocked. "Umm? We were supposed to meet here." He pauses. "Admittedly she left me a mystery voice message and I'm kind of worried. That's way I'm earlier." _

'_Dan my phone is broken. Be in penthouse at 6. We need to talk. It's important.'_

"_Me too and I don't know what is going on Dan. Eleanor just stormed here, furious. Furious." She emphasizes. "She took some documents and went out."_

_He sighs. "She is always furious when she is back in New York, as if it's her biggest punishment to be here." He can't resist a snarky comment. "Ok. Maybe Blair feels better and is in loft."_

_._

_._

_._

tbc

* * *

A little clarification:  
Firstly I've never liked this show. I can't even say that I was watching it, it was rather occasionally thing. But when I accidently watched first episode I was sure Dan and Blair are planned to end up together because they were just perfectly constructed to each other (and for esthetic reasons). So I don't follow its path and concept at all. That's why some of you may think that they are out of character especially Blair. To me it's not the problem because _to me_ she was out of character when she started consider Chuck as her romantic companion. Blair here went through a lot and has nemesis who damaged her badly. You will learn about it later.

Secondly in this fic is not Nair/Derena/Chair background. Since the very beginning is only Dair. (That's my head canon btw. Serena and Chuck just don't exist to me at least not as Dan's or Blair's partners.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :)  
As always I just want to apologize for all mistakes. I'm very aware of my difficulties with writing in English that's why if you are uber sensitive and you hate bad writing I strongly recommend you to not read it.**

But if you decide to give it a try I will be happy to hear your thoughts.

The plot is moving forward very slowly, so sorry for that too.

* * *

**One Day (Part 3)**

* * *

Blair didn't know how she got to her room. Her vision was cloudy and she heard only soughing of a TV in living room. She blinked and she saw her reflection in the big mirror. She didn't like what she saw. She ripped off her dress angrily. The fabric unpicked in the seam. Her necklace dropped on the floor in pieces. She disheveled her perfectly pinned up hair and smeared her makeup. She still didn't feel free.

Her whole life she was just changing her cages. Mostly unwillingly… but still she was captive almost all the time. Tears streamed down her face.

She put her oversized pajama on and approached her nightstand. She opened a drawer and took an elegant envelope. She curled up on the bed wiping her wet cheeks. She took two pictures out and locked her eyes in a tiny face of her newborn baby. She trailed a thumb on the photograph. All horrible flashbacks displayed in her head.

.

.

.

_**Flashback 2008 **_

"_Blair!" She heard her mother's clipped tone when she kneeled over the toilet. "Blair!" Eleanor called out in annoyance. "What is this?" She stormed Blair's room._

"_Food poisoning." Blair said curtly._

_Eleanor sighed. "Of course." She waved her hand. "No wonder if you rove around the city with that…" She clenched her teeth. "…boy." She said with disgust. "Who knows what diseases he transmits?"_

"_Stop. Insulting. Him." Blair required and vomited again. _

"_Ok. I'm calling doctor Peterson. I need you to be presentable at dinner. Investors are coming."_

"_Of course." Blair said bitterly. "__Keep up appearances, mother." She muttered under her breath._

"_Hallo Blair." Doctor greeted her with a smile. "What's wrong?"_

"_She is sick. Eat something in a cheap diner probably and now she faces the music. Nothing but troubles with that girl." She said about her own daughter. " I've told her…"_

"_Ok." Doctor interrupted her. "I need to examine a patient. Could you please leave us alone for now?" A woman said. Eleanor just turned around in a huff. "Don't take her seriously. She is just worried." Doctor Peterson smiled warmly. Blair just nodded. Her mother was worried, but at most about her dinner. But she was not going to talk about her problems with her mother with GP. "So?"_

"_It's nothing. I just don't feel well. Stomach flu…"_

"_Since when?" She __moved her __stethoscope__ over Blair's chest and back, in several places._

"_Um. A couple of days. __Fatigue, headache and body aches, especially my back. And just today nausea and vomiting. I think tomorrow everything will be all right."_

"_Your lungs are clear and you don't have a fever." She informed Blair about what she already knew. "Are you sexually active?"_

"_Yes." She answered awkwardly smoothing her covers. "But what does it have to do with it?"_

"_Breasts tenderness?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm before my period. It's natural." The thought about a pregnancy didn't occur to her yet._

"_When did you have it last time?"_

"_Um. May… May first…"_

"_5 weeks ago…" Doctor said calmly._

"_It's like 5 days late. I have stressful time at school. I have to organize graduation ceremony. And it's not that I have super regular periods." Blair got nervous. "We are together three years…" A woman glanced at Blair's nightstand where a picture of two happy faces was exposed. "And we are using protection."_

"_Always?"_

"_Alw…" She put her hand on her mouth. Always except one, particular time. She wasn't even aware until now. "Please don't tell my mother." Blair jumped out of her bed._

"_Don't worry. We don't know anything for sure. You are dehydrated so I will take you to the hospital anyway and there we will take some tests."_

"_I have to call Dan." She was running in a hurry around a room. "Where is my phone?"_

"_Just take everything you need. You can call him later."_

"_No. You don't understand. He has to know first… Before my mother. She is… When she finds out she is going to…" She shook the thought out of her head. _

"_Ok. Come on Blair." A woman led her, __arm in arm__, up to the door of the house. "Mrs. Waldorf I have to take her to the hospital."_

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_Blair is extremely dehydrated. Domestic solutions aren't enough." Eleanor just sighed in frustration. Everything was against her._

_In the hospital Blair received __IV and waited uneasily for her blood test results. She called Dan several times but he didn't answer. He was at that damn __rehearsal__ and silenced his phone probably. Battery of her phone was low and she didn't take a charger. She just sighed helplessly. Her mother was yelling at doctors. "Great just great." She dialed Dan's number. "Humphrey, please." When she heard answering machine she decided to leave him a message. "And?" She asked when doctor Peterson came in._

_She just nodded in confirmation. "It's pregnancy Blair. Your HCG level reached 256. __Anything __above 25 __is considered positive for pregnancy.__" She clarified calmly. "Ob/Gyn will be here soon to examine you and fill you with some details." Blair set her lips in straight line. "Everything will be all right." She consoled her. _

_Blair knew it won't until she contacts with Dan. He would understand. He wouldn't blame her or anything like that. His parents would be mad at the beginning that's for sure, but they would help them. The decision was made. She was going to have this baby. Just her mother… that's the only obstacle. When Blair was left alone. Eleanor entered her room._

"_You think I'm stupid." She greeted her daughter. Blair flinched. "You are whoring yourself with that __ragged beggar and now you are knocked-up." She yelled. "I didn't raise you like that!"_

"_Raise me? You have no idea what parenting is!"_

_Eleanor approached her abruptly and __slapped__ Blair across her face with an open hand. "Watch your mouth!" She warned her. Blair's eyes filled with tears because of pain and humiliation. "I am mother of a slut. I am so proud!" She declared sarcastically while Blair was sobbing. "You are not going to have that bastard. I will never let you __hold up our family to ridicule. Never!"_

_Blair looked at her mother's face. She saw that bitter expression before but she wasn't paying attention what it really meant. Eleanor Waldorf had really sinister face and Blair__ couldn't notice anything but the __hatred__ in her eyes. She promised herself that she won't' be that angry and that unhappy herself. Never.__ "I am having my baby." She said resolutely. "It's me and Dan. You cannot force me to abort it." She sniffed. _

"_How are you going to do that? Alone? Without money? Without place to live? Are you going to charity?" Eleanor laughed loudly._

"_No." Blair said confidently. "Dan's family will help us."_

"_Humphreys? Those poor people? Are you kidding? They are not able to take care even of themselves."_

"_Stop it!" She screamed. "You don't know them. They are normal family. They treat me like a family member already. And…" She trailed off. "I will contact with Dan and you can stop bother about me." She said decidedly. "It's even better… I will move out sooner than I anticipated." Blair said mostly to herself._

"_What did you say? No, no, no! You are not going to humiliate me in front of whole New York." She grabbed Blair's phone and put it into a washbasin. "You are not going to contact with anyone." She turned on the water._

_Blair just shook her head in disbelief. "You really think that when you break my cell phone I won't be able to call people? Every single person on the street has mobile phone. Internet is everywhere…"_

"_Exactly. That's way you are not going to have access to those things."_

_Blair just laughed. "Because you are going to lock me in an oubliette. You are not able to cut me off the civilization, mother." She accented sassily. _

_"We will see. Now I suggest you to train a carrier pigeon if you really want to send a message to Brooklyn." _

_Blair wasn't really worried about her mother's threats. Not her first and not her last battle with that woman. Paradoxically she dealt with worst situations. She would figure something out. _

_After a doctor's visit Blair drifted to sleep. She woke up on the airplane 33000 feet over the Atlantic._

_._

_._

_._

Blair got dressed quickly and called a cab. She couldn't let him go. She wouldn't survive it again. She was standing on the pavement in front of Dan's building all night. She saw the light in the loft but she decided to wait until morning. She wasn't sure even if Philip actually came here. She sighed heavily before she knocked on the door of a place which used to be her home, hoping her son was there.

When Dan heard knocking at 7 am he was not even surprised. Nothing would surprise him. He thought. He opened the door and he was surprised, indeed. Blair Waldorf was standing in front of him. She looked differently than in Philip's description. She was wearing jeans and hoodie. Dan blinked several times in anger. She could see it. She also could see that he knew why she was here.

"Is he still here?" She asked nervously shoving her hands into her hoodie's pockets.

"Who?" He asked crossly.

"Don't play with me. I can see you've met him…"

"I play with you?" He widened his eyes. "Unbelievable! What are you thinking?" She tried to peep inside but he didn't let her. "You think you can just show up here and what? After all these years you gave a boy my address like nothing ever happened… maybe you should inform me first, don't you think? Inform me like 18 years ago!" Dan raised his voice.

"I'm not going to explain myself to you. I'm here just for Philip."

"You kicked him out earlier!" He held firmly the door.

"I know he is here. This is his bag." She pointed at the floor. "Just let me in!" She pushed him and went inside. She saw Philip who was standing at the other end of the loft watching them carefully. She ran up to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered only to him. She reached out her hand to him but she resigned. "Can we talk please?" She pleaded.

Philip looked at Dan who just nodded his head. After that approval he leaded her to Dan's room where he slept last night.

"I'm so sorry for my reaction." She stood in the middle of the room.

"I don't want anything from you. I have my family… " She didn't expect those words would hurt that much. "You have your life, don't worry. I actually have no idea why I came here… I guess I needed some clarification but I know everything now…"

"No. No it's not like that… I was waiting for that day my whole life… I… I've actually wished…" Tears appeared in her eyes. "I am sorry. I don't want you to go away from me." She could see he was confused and… hurt. She sighed. Maybe it's too soon. "If you want to listen to me this is my phone number." She handed him a note card. "No matter when. I'll be waiting for your call." She couldn't force him to do anything.

In case he wouldn't want to see her again she hugged him tightly. Unexpectedly and instinctively. Blair rubbed his cheek affectionately. He looked exactly like she imagined. She would recognize him everywhere. He is so beautiful… so handsome. "Just remember, ok?" She walked out the door and hurried through the loft. She felt Dan's presence in the kitchen, but she didn't look at him.

20 minutes later Philip met Dan at the kitchen counter. "I've talked with my parents… They are ok. They will come tomorrow."

Dan nodded and set a plate with food in front of him. "Eat something." He offered.

"Blair just acts weirdly." Philip said suddenly. "It's not that she completely doesn't care. I don't know…"

"If that's bugging you… Call her. She is the only one who can answer your questions."

"Right now?" Dan nodded his head while Philip took his cell phone and texted Blair. Immediately he got an answer. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Do you know maybe where Abrams' Café is?"

"Of course, I know."

.

.

.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!  
Thank you for kindness in your reviews.  
I'm sorry for every single error.  
Be forbearing. :):)**

**Take care! and see you soon!**

* * *

**One Day (Part 4)**

_**Flashback**_

"_Humphrey, come on." She stood in a doorway with her arms crossed. "We are going to be godparents. We have to buy a present for a baby together."_

"_Blair…" He almost whined. "Just go shopping without me, as per usual."_

"_No." She said demandingly. _

_He rose to his feet __begrudgingly__ and twenty minutes later he found himself in front of Bergdorf Goodman. "I'm not going there."_

_Blair's eyes flew in his direction. "And why is that?"_

"_I've never been here… and…"_

_Blair just laughed lightly. "There's a first time for everything." She shook their linked hands. "Come on, it's not a devil's residence or something, it's just __department store." _

_Then he saw Blair being in her element. She listed out to him places where they should go and leaded him there by a hand basically. She stopped holding him only when she reached a first store. "Just take a look around here, I will be right back."_

_She left him alone. That was a store with baby clothes, that's for sure but it was so neat and tidy that he wasn't sure he could touch anything. There was also no one in there what made this place even creepier. When he was ready to go in Blair's direction, shop assistant stopped him. "Are you lost, sir?" She asked him forcing her politeness. _

"_Actually, I…" He lifted his hand to wave at Blair._

"_I think you are lost, sir." She said pushing him slightly out of the store. Right in that moment he had a vital slideshow of Pretty Woman movie particularly a scene when snobbish saleswomen were kicking Julia Roberts out of the boutique. _

"_Hey Humphrey!" He heard cheerful voice of his girlfriend. _

_A woman stepped back and smiled brightly at Blair. "Miss Waldorf, how nice…"_

_Blair threw her the fakest smile and turned her attention to Dan. "What do you think about it?" She showed him an infant playsuit and mouthed 'no, no, no' shaking her head when a woman turned to him._

"_I do not think I like it." He played along._

"_I do not think I like it either." She put it disrespectfully down and approached to Dan. She wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his lips. "I really like how companionate we are." Her genuine smile faded when she eyed a woman. "We are going to be godparents."_

"_Congratulations." A woman said way too excitedly. "I assume you are here for…" _

_She was ready to guide them around but Blair interrupted her quickly. "We were about to do a solid shopping in your store…" She waved a hand nonchalantly not leaving Dan's side even for a second. "Right Daniel."_

"_Yes, we were." He grunted. _

"_But a variety of items is so poor and disappointing, not to mention the service." She accented. "You will lose all your clients if you don't improve some things. I suggest interpersonal relations course and interior designer, for starters." She sighed proudly. "Have a nice day ma'am." _

"_Blair."_

"_Hmm." She hummed innocently._

"_You don't have to defend me... We could have just left…"_

"_Humphrey you are so humorous. You really think I've defended you?" She giggled, hitting his arm harmlessly. Dan just rolled his eyes. "I had to bring that bitch to her heel. She should be grateful that somebody wants to visit that piteous, overpriced shop. Even if someone is you." Dan sighed helplessly. "Snobs everywhere, I swear I hate them." She declared._

"_What we actually want to buy…" He changed a subject skeptically._

"_Dorota said that we can buy an outfit for Anastasia."_

"_So why am I here? You are not going to let me choose anything anyway."_

"_When you stop complaining and have a good offer, maybe I will…"_

"_So that's it. Outfit is a present." Hopefully he thought that maybe miraculously he would be able to afford it._

"_No this is what we are responsible for. Present we are getting at Tiffany's."_

_When Blair finally found acceptable in its quality store, she was choosing clothes for god knew how long. They both were attended perfectly by shop assistants so was greatly appreciated by Blair. He really tried to be present among those infant dresses but when he was informed about price of lace socks for newborn baby he choked and changed his current location to a book section. _

_Leaping at the opportunity Blair grabbed some things for herself during their way to Tiffany's. Dan opened the door for her and walked inside right behind her carrying all her bags._

_They were greeted professionally by elderly man, who was the suave, sophisticated and classy clerk. Dan relaxed a bit. _

"_We are looking for a gift…" Blair said confidently._

"_What's an occasion, miss?"_

"_Christening. We are going to have a goddaughter." She smiled. "I was thinking about a necklace. But I'm not sure… something timeless."_

"_Maybe those with cross pendant or an angel."_

_Blair grimaced disapprovingly. "She is going to be christened not a nun."_

"_Of course. Maybe butterfly or flower. Exquisite diamonds evoke the almost real beauty of a blossoming flower." Blair shook her head 'no' decidedly. Only heart locks, anchors, keys and bows… who would want to have it, she thought. "I suppose script with a letter won't be accepted either." An elder man said warm-heartedly. "Maybe something catches your eye, sir." He turned to Dan sincerely. He was the first person who didn't mind his worn jeans and lack of credit card. "Except this young lady, of course." They both blushed a bit. _

"_I was thinking that maybe this one." Blair approached them closer very interested. A man unlocked glass drawer and showed them golden necklace with small heart pendant. "It's discreet, without unnecessary ornate but also splendid and very peculiar. It is suitable for a child, for a young girl and for an adult woman. That's what you mean by timeless, right?" Blair nodded, he smiled. "It will suit Ana."_

"_Exactly. This collection was inspirited by the 19__th__-century scrolled iron gates of lavish estates and secret gardens. What make it so special and original." He sounded like promotional description. _

"_Humphrey, you are shopping rocket." Blair said very impressed and laughed lightly. "We will take it. It's pretty much what we were looking for." She paid for it not even looking at a price._

"_Well, well that's impressive. Maybe I'll let you buy things for our daughter. One day." She said when they were outside of a store._

"_I'm glad you've added 'one day'." She rolled her eyes. "First things first. Let me save some money for your engagement ring ok." He said half-jokingly._

"_By the way, how are you doing with that?" She clung to his arm tighter and narrowed her eyes._

"_I broke my piggy bank…"_

"_And how much can I count on?"_

"_$197 in change."_

"_Oh you are a rich man." She rubbed his arm tenderly while they were walking down the street._

"_There is no denying… That should be slated for my trip around the world but fine… I will spend it on you." She laughed so adorably, so freely. She leaned her head back, squinted her eyes and showed her dimples. He should make her laugh more often just for that view. "In that pace you can expect a ring like those at Tiffany's in next century, and only with the wind of __prosperity at my back."_

"_I believe you can find something graceful and in reasonable price much sooner." She kissed his cheek. _

"_But honestly Blair. These 200 dollars will be my first __installment rather for you." She looked at him clueless. "I have to pay you back for the present."_

"_Don't be silly." She ended the conversation. "Just take me home." Dan turned them in penthouse's direction. "No. Loft."_

"_Why is here so empty?" Blair asked when they were getting ready to sleep._

"_Jen is in Hudson. Dad is on a date."_

"_With Lily." She said excitedly._

"_Yeah."_

"_How have they even met?" She asked mostly herself._

"_They know each other 20 years…"_

"_What? I thought it's new thing."_

"_No. They were dating before. Dad said it was pretty serious relationship, but she left him when Lily's mother said that she would disinherit her, so…" He trailed off. "Misalliance."_

"_Well." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank god I'm smarter than Lily." She arched her brows and smiled brightly. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I really think we should talk about that."_

"_Really money bothers you so much?" She said in disbelieve. "You pay for some things I pay for another. Everything is balanced out."_

_Dan sighed. "Not money. I'm scared that you will regret it. All of it. Yale. Living in Brooklyn… you are going to sacrifice a lot, I'm not sure you are aware of it. And I know how important luxury, comfiness and fashion are for you… You didn't even check a cost of your purchases…"_

"_That's not entirely true." She protested. "That's my parents' money, not mine. They gave me it to shut me up. I'm buying expensive things because I can… not because I __necessarily__ need them. I extract everything I can from it, with premeditation."_

"_Blair…" He didn't like when she was saying that._

"_You know what is important. Life is important. Love is important." She said fondly. "I've planned everything. Even our life in poverty." She said playfully because she knew it's not going to be that bad. _

"_You get used to different life Blair." He said softly. "My life won't change, but yours... yes."_

"_Dan. I already live like you. And I like how simple it is. And it's not like we are going to starve to death. Maybe we won't be able to do shopping at Tiffany's anytime soon. But we will someday. With our own money." She smoothed his frown forehead. "My life and my love are with you." She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. "Don't worry."_

"_Care to familiarize me with your plans?" He finally asked. _

"_Sure." She made herself comfortable in the bed. "But those are very ambitious plans, be prepared." _

"_I am all ears."_

"_I've talk with my banker." Dan raised his brows. She ignored that. "And he informed me that money for college is mine, they need to be used only for study obviously, but my mother has basically no rights for it. So her threats about cutting me off a college fund when I go to other university than Yale are empty. She legally can do absolutely nothing, but I have to try to not piss her off until November. With my 18 birthday I will be free."_

"_That's good." He exhaled with relief. "That's really good." They both got to Yale, but Dan didn't get a scholarship. Without a flick Blair transferred to Columbia. Dan was guilty that because of him she turned away from her dreams. _

"_Yeah." She said happily. She was so positive about their future. "I've already apply for an internship at W. And let's face it, they have to accept my application." She said surely. "So I'm going to work there during summer. Then maybe they will hire me, so with starting salary it will be easier. I can also help you at the café while Vanessa's stay in Barcelona. I've spoken about that with her mom."_

_Dan widened his eyes. "You don't have to, Blair."_

"_Why?" She asked half offended. "I'm hard-working. And you know I can do it." _

_He lay down on his side watching her closely. "I know." He smiled lovingly. "But you don't have to." He grabbed her palm and kissed it._

_She smiled back and sighed. "I have also project in my head I'm going to realize during college. But shh… I'm not saying anything about it yet." She smiled. "And you…" She accented happily._

"_Me?"_

"_You are going to publish that book you have in your drawer. And everybody will love it. And it'll be bestseller. So you will write another one… and another. Then you signed a movie deal…" She lay next to him facing him._

"_That's really big perspective… so you better slow down because we both end up disappointed…" He chose to not get his hopes up. So what, they are happy? So what, they don't disturb anybody? So what, they have their own life? Always there is someone who throws a punch with no reason._

She noticed his skepticism_. "Dan. Just give us some faith." She said almost pleadingly. "__Life is what you make it. Everything is in our hands. And everything is going to be fine." He pulled her closer to him. "Ouch." She grimaced in pain. "My back is killing me."_

"_Back? Are you 18 or 78?" He joked. "No surprise when you've walked in heels all day long." She rolled her eyes in annoyance but still nestling to him. "Just sleep that off." Dan took a cover and wrapped it around them. _

"_I love this place." She said after a while. "It's so safe." She trailed off. "I have to thank your dad that he trusted us and allowed me to move in here." _

"_You are family. They all treat you like a family member." He kissed her forehead and embraced her tighter. She fell asleep with smile on her face._

_._

_._

_._

Blair was sitting at the table, fidgeting nervously. It was breakfast time so there were a lot of comings and goings in the café. She was afraid and dying in anticipation at the same time.

What if he went to a bad family? What if they kept the fact of adoption from him? What if he has struggled with it whole his life? What if this situation damaged him? What if he was hurt? What if he was unhappy? Thoughts, fears and regrets swirled in her head.

Forgiveness would never come to her. She wept her tears.

She just wanted to take him home, take care of him and forget what have happened to them.

She was not sure what she should tell him. Memories from before 18 years tore her heart apart. She was dealing with that pain every single day and she was scared of his questions, of her near breakdown…

She glued her eyes on the entrance and waited eagerly. "Hey! Philip! Over here." She stood up and beckoned to him and he came to stand next to her. "Hi. Sit down please."

"Thanks." He sat down and unzipped his jacket.

"They have really good omelets, maybe…"

He shook his head 'no'. "I'm not hungry." He smiled.

"Of course. Dan would never let you leave without breakfast."

"But tea would be great..." When waiter came to them with their mugs, he started shyly. "Dan said he used to work here."

"Oh yeah with Vanessa, our friend, it's her parents' place." She sipped her tea. "We spent a lot of time here." Philip looked at her hopefully, encouraged to ask further. Blair noticed it. "Your parents aren't ecstatic about it, probably…"

"They didn't know that I's coming here to meet you. But they conjectured. I spoke with them earlier over the phone. They are very understanding so… They will join me in New York in a few days, with my sister."

"You have a sister?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. Olivia is younger than me, one year, but we went to school together." He explained shortly.

"Oh that must be fun."

"It is more jauntily, I guess." He smiled. "And she isn't adopted." He added.

Blair shifted awkwardly. "Umm. About that…" Philip looked at her curiously. "Does it give you any difficulties… in life?" He narrowed his eyes quizzically. "I mean… umm." She rubbed her forehead nervously.

"My parents are great, if that's what you ask. They never favored any of us. They are very supportive and loving. And I appreciate everything they are doing for me. And they never made me feel reject or different in any form." Blair nodded abruptly half relieved half hurt. She should be great and supportive and loving… mother. "But it doesn't mean that I've never felt this way."

Blair looked at him alarmed and instinctively grabbed his hand. "What? Why?" When she noticed his discomfort, she pulled back.

"I knew I'm adopted before they told me. It was not surprise to me. They both are blonds with blue eyes. My sister looks the same. And they all have dimples in their chins, which is impossible to not inherit." He looked like the spitting image of Dan and her. Blind man would see that. He didn't look at her. His voice was shaking. It was as much hurtful to him as to her. "I was just wondering how it's possible that _they_ wanted me and…" He didn't finish.

She looked away and wiped her tears. He got it all wrong. "I wanted you." She proclaimed. "When I found out I was pregnant I breathed a sigh of relief. Dan, our baby and me was my dream which just came sooner to me." She didn't care how naïve she sounded. She was naïve back then though. "I knew it would be hard, but we would make it." Philip was so confused, it made her even sadder. "It was not my choice." She said bitterly.

"Blair! Blair honey, is that you?! Oh my god!"

"Mrs. Abrams…" Blair stood up and the woman pulled her in for a hug.

"It's been ages!"

"Yeah, it's just how things happened…"

"I have to call Vanessa, maybe you could catch up, while you are in New York?"

"Of course… of course. I would love to."

"And you must try our blackcurrant pie."

"You don't have to…"

"Coming right up!" When she set two massive pieces of cake in front of them, she said. "I have weird impression that our Danny is sitting here…" The woman laughed lightly. "You are strikingly similar to our friend." She said to Philip harmlessly. "Never mind." She waved her hand dismissively. "See you soon then and bon appetite."

Philip was still waiting impatiently for Blair to continue. But she didn't. She focused on her pie avoiding further explanation.

He shook his head with disappointment and disbelieve. He was here to found out who his biological parents were, when they decided to give him away. What reasons they have?

Too young.

Immature.

Poor.

Pathologic.

Etc.

So maybe he could appreciate his current life even more and stop wondering about his presumptive alternate life.

"You are mad." Blair said diffidently.

"No, I'm not." He actually was.

"I can see…"

"I don't understand." He dropped his fork. "You both declare that you loved each other and you were able to face a world together… But a baby was too much for you apparently." He concluded. "You didn't even talk to Dan." He added in a low voice.

"It was not my choice!" She repeated more firmly but very emotionally.

After a long moment of silence. She asked him casually about school and college plans, his family and France. He answered politely but in formal tone.

He cannot comprehend this situation. Why didn't she want to talk openly? Her behavior was so odd. So odd.

But he was sure one thing. Knowing that they didn't want him was easier to deal with. Now he still didn't know much except that Blair actually cared about him… and had no idea what to think.

"I know you stay in a hotel, but maybe you would want to come to my apartment." Blair said when they walked out of a café. It's not her apartment, but she couldn't care less about Nate right now.

"No. I don't want to disturb."

"You don't. I would love to." He shook his head. "Ok. Ok." She said disappointedly. "Is there any chance that we can stay in touch somehow?" She asked shyly. "To talk more…, for instance."

"Ok."

"I'm not ready, but…"

"You will explain to me everything."

She nodded. "I promise." She smiled. "Philip suits you."

"Excuse me?"

"Philip suits you more than Samuel." She admitted while he stopped in his tracks shocked. "I gave you Samuel as a name. _Sam_." She said dreamily. "For three days I had you, you were Sam, the most precious baby in the world."

.

.

.

When Philip came back to the loft. Dan asked a couple of subtle questions, trying to know how was his meeting with Blair, but Philip wasn't very talkative. Dan assumed that he needed time to digest what had happened. He needed that too. But he hoped they could talk, not only about it, someday.

He offered a stay at loft but Philip declined. He asked Dan if he wouldn't mind to meet his parents, because they wanted to get to know Dan and Blair. Dan accepted. Philip promised him to stay in contact. With shy 'see you soon' Philip left Dan's place.

When Dan Humphrey dared to think that he finally started quite stable period of his life, Blair Waldorf turned it upside down. Once again. But this time in a way that it never was going to be the same again.

"Hi Dan!" Rufus greeted him with a smile, slightly surprised by his visit.

"Oh hello Daniel." Lily said. She was sitting on the couch. Maddie was sleeping next to her.

"Hey." Dan said blandly. He turned to a wet bar. "Can we talk dad?" He asked already holding two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"Sure." Rufus grunted. They exchanged meaningful looks with Lily. In the office Rufus regarded his son carefully. He seemed to be… earnest, restive and… devastated. Dan poured himself a whole glass. "It's not lemonade…" Rufus warned him concernedly.

Dan drank it up almost in a one gulp. That amount of strong alcohol caused only burning throat and choking cough. Dan pushed a bottle away. Apparently he couldn't even get drunk today. "I have a son." Rufus sank deeper in his chair, his mouth was agape. Dan decided to continue before his father could make some false assumptions. "He is 18 years old. Blair gave him up for adoption without my knowledge."

Rufus blinked uncontrollably for a couple of seconds. History repeats itself. He wouldn't wish something like this even on his worst enemy. And here, his own son was going through that hell. "At least you didn't find out 5 minutes before your wedding." He tried to add some humorousness, futilely. Dan glared at him firstly, but then his eyes filled with sympathy. Their fates crossed in so many points. "I know how awful it is. I know." Rufus said softly.

Dan stayed that night at Rufus'.

Maddie was delighted.

.

.

.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I'm glad you like this story so far. And thank you for tolerance when it comes to my language abilities ;)**  
**See you soon and Happy New Year.**

* * *

**One Day (Part 5)**

Dan and Blair were sitting at the table of hotel's restaurant silently not looking at each other. Blair's eyes were locked to a window, while Dan was looking at an entrance door. They both looked tensed-up and uncomfortable mostly because of one another presence. They greeted with almost undetectable nods of their heads. And that's it.

They were waiting for Philip's parents.

Dan was so nervous. He had no idea what to expect. He looked at Blair and if he didn't know her any better she would have said she was lost, petrified and helpless, but he knew her so…

As a matter of fact, he didn't know her. Not anymore.

She was indeed lost, petrified and helpless. Under cover of perfectly attuned outfit, make-up and hair-do she was a mess. Elegant but not extravagant as it used to be.

"Hallo." They were greeted by a married couple. "You are Blair and Dan, I guess." A woman said. Dan was a bit surprised. They were much older than he assumed. They were surely around Rufus' age.

"Yes." Dan confirmed.

"It's so nice to meet you." There was so much warmth in that woman's eyes and not the least bit judgment. She was filled with gratitude rather. It made Blair a little calmer. "I'm Agnes and this is my husband Steven." They shook hands with each other. "We are really glad you've decided to meet with us."

"I'm glad you let Philip meet… us." Blair grunted at the end of a sentence.

"Well, we suspected he would want that. He was asking about such a possibility. So we just told him that he should check adoption agency's database for your address." Blair nodded, while Steven continued. "We never intended to hide the fact that he is adopted. He actually knew before we told him."

"Cleft chin." Blair simply said.

"He told you?" Agnes smiled. Blair nodded. Dan looked at them confused. Agnes smiled at him brightly. In fact she stared at him the whole time. "Philip looks so much like you." She said to Dan. "He has features from both of you, but…" She shook her head. "He looks so much like you two." She repeated. "In contrast to us. And he noticed it when he was very little." She said sympathetically.

"He just solved a puzzle, when he was five." Steven said with a bit of laughing looking at his wife.

"We bought him anatomical atlas for children. When he studied chapter about genetics he just figured out that it's impossible that we are related. Two blonds with blue eyes…" She trailed off. "But he was ok with that." Agnes added quickly. "Since a first second we saw him, we knew he is extra-ordinary."

So Blair did. She just shifted awkwardly. Listening this was really hard for her. She was about to lose it. She felt tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them quickly away. But seeing Dan who was flexing his hand angrily didn't help at all, she just sighed and prayed for peaceful ending of the day.

"That was when he started to be interested in medicine." Steven claimed while Agnes just nodded her head proudly.

"He… he is planning his future with it?" Dan asked shyly. He really wanted to know, but he didn't have an opportunity to ask Philip, yet.

"Yeah. He is going to study at Yale Medical School this year."

"Yale?!" Dan and Blair said at the same time. Blair put her hand on a chest involuntarily.

"Yes." Agnes and Steven smiled brightly. "We are actually coming back to US for good. After school year, of course."

"I'm going to retirement." Steven said. "We have a house from my parents in Boston. Our daughter will be in college there and New Haven is not in California."

It was so astounding. Their son was going to realize their dream of school in Yale. Without their help. Without their involvement. Without their support. Dan brushed that thought away. This meeting was kind of bizarre itself. Why did they want to meet them? This whole conversation was rather one-sided. But he said casually. "Yes, he said that he has a sister."

Agnes and Steven looked at each other. "Actually… hmm." Agnes started. "We are here to thank you."

Dan and Blair raised their brows. Blair's heart was going to break.

"You gave us amazing and the most precious gift. You were so young… and we know that was the hardest decision in your life, but in our eyes also the bravest. And we'll never be able to pay that debt." Steven said with trembling voice. "We both believe that he is as he is it's also due to your merit."

Agnes nodded in approval. "And he gave us so much happiness and luckiness." She continued. "It was love at the first sight. We knew that he is special from the beginning of our journey together." She wept. "He was so beautiful and peaceful… and those smart eyes." She evoked memories with enthusiasm. "Dark hair stuck out of his hat and he was wearing cute faux tuxedo footie." She melted.

"I bought it for him for meeting with his family." Blair said emotionally.

"Oh honey." Agnes turned to her consolably. Dan just looked at Blair blankly. He couldn't understand her at all.

"In short, we were laying at his feet." Steven added calmly.

Dan and Blair learned later that Agnes and Steven after years of trying decide on adoption. And soon after their dream of a baby finally came true Agnes got pregnant with their daughter Olivia. They said them that they travel a lot when Philip and Olivia were little, because of Steven diplomatic career, so Philip speaks fluently four languages. They told them also that he teethed without any trouble but he had the worst possible course of chickenpox. The only pet he ever had was a turtle named George. He plays soccer. He is a bookworm. He is caring brother and son. They filled them with many other details from his life.

Blair quickly realized that only parents, real parents could recall those moments. She wasn't the one who taught him French, who nurse him during a flu, who clapped the loudest after his performance in preschool play. All of those moments were taken away from her. She was robbed. She was betrayed.

Dan felt robbed and betrayed too. He didn't make any decision. He didn't have a chance to make one. And he had a feeling that he wouldn't have even considered giving their baby away.

"Oh here they are." Agnes pointed at Philip and Olivia. A girl jarred her brother's arm excitedly. Dan smiled a bit seeing them. They were like he and Jenny. She even looked like Jen. Long blond hair, skinny posture, characteristic style.

"Hi!" Olivia said cheerfully.

"Everything is fine?" Philip asked shyly.

"Of course." His parents said. Blair and Dan nodded in confirmation.

Olivia nudged him. "Oh yeah. That's my sister Olivia." Philip introduced her with a grunt.

She extended her hand immediately. "I can't believe it!" She exhaled thrilled. "Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey… it's like perfect combination." She sighed dreamily.

"Liv." Philip warned her.

"I'm huge fan of both of you." She declared, ignoring her brother. "Your magazine is priceless." She said to Blair. "And I've read all of your books." She said to Dan.

"Thank you." They both replied together smiling lightly.

"It's really flattering." Dan added.

"I can't believe it!" She repeated. Philip just rolled his eyes. For her they were famous people who were also related to her brother. For her it's like fantastic concurrence of events. For him they were just people who didn't want him, he didn't care of their status.

"Actually…" She rooted in her shopper bag. "Could you sign it for me?" She lifted one of Dan's book and a pen. "It was my reading during flight." She paused. "It's sooo weird! Only now I can see how similar you and Philip look like. Amazing."

"Liv." Philip warned her again but in loving manner. She was that kind of silly, carefree, sweet spirit. Absolute sunshine. Agnes and Steven just stood there in embrace smiling contentedly. They were really happy and strong family.

Dan looked up at her while he was signing and forced a smile. "Here you go." He handed her a book.

"We should get going." Agnes said sadly. They had official dinner with Secretary of State. She hugged Blair then Dan saying 'thank you' once again.

"Just call sometimes." Blair said to Philip with a big amount of plea and hope. He just nodded his head.

"Yeah. You have my number." Dan ensured himself.

"I have." For their disappointment, he didn't intend to hug them. He just waved them off. "Bye." He said tenderly.

They all turned around and headed to the entrance. Olivia made a happy dance looking at her brand-new book with its author signature. Philip just laughed lightly embracing her affectionately. Blair just sighed regretfully.

It was not redemption.

Philip's parents are kind and warm-hearted people. And they thought that they were meeting two adults who were reconciled with the situation. But Dan and Blair never were just two teenagers, who made a conscious, reasoned choice about putting their unexpected baby up for adoption and with peace of heart went their separate ways.

It was never their decision.

It was heartbreaking.

"I will drive you home." Dan said in commanding tone.

He didn't ask her address. He knew exactly where to go. Upper East Side. Luxury penthouse apartment. In Archibald's building. She hated it so much. All of it. Her whole life was pointless and pathetic.

An awkward silence in the car was disturbed by Dan's phone. "Hi dad."

"_Hi Dan. I know I've promised to take Maddie out of school, but I really have to stay longer in studio…_"

"It's ok. I'll take her. No problem." He interrupted him.

"_Everything is fine?"_ Rufus asked detecting something was wrong.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Dan hang up.

Blair noticed booster seat and a pillow with Minnie mouse. She knew what it meant. She locked her eyes to a window. It devastated her even more.

Dan stopped his car in front of Nate's building. "I am expecting an explanation." He said unpleasantly. "You disappeared pregnant with our child. And you gave him away."

"There is no need to remind me that." She said curtly clenching her hand bag.

"You should have told me. You should have told me you were pregnant. And we should have made that decision together." He accented. "If there was any…" He paused. "We were young but I thought we were in solid relationship."

"And what? We would have probably kept him. And would have gotten married quickly. Without emotional, educational and financial stabilization. Soon after we would have started fighting what would have made us unhappy and…" She trailed off. She wanted to save face, but she failed severely.

Dan looked at her in disbelieve. He opened his mouth and closed it. "I don't know who you are anymore." He declared. "If I can recall you were the one who outlined bright future in front of us even when reality wasn't that colorful. You were the one who planned our wedding right after college. You were the one who planned brood of children." He sighed helplessly. "And I wasn't opposed to it, because I wanted to have that with you someday. And yes I would want to raise that kid with you. And I can't see what is wrong with that."

"Now you are saying that, but then…"

"I guess those were just empty promises and when real life really hit you, you showed exactly what you wanted." He reasoned. That was not fair conclusion. But he didn't know that. He wasn't introduced to details. "Chanel bag is determinant of who you are, right." He added bitterly, paraphrasing a title of one of her article. "Just go Blair. Go and live your perfect life." Dan told her completely resigned.

_._

_._

_._

_**Blair's dream**_

_She is at the airport. JFK airport to be exact. She is holding her baby. Sam. He is wearing that super cute tuxedo footie. He is moving gently inside of perfectly wrapped blanket. He is so quiet… and gorgeous. _

_She spotted them first. Rufus, Alison, Jenny and… Dan. They know the whole story. They are waiting for her… for them. Eagerly. _

_Jenny points at her. Finally. Blair smiles wearily but widely. And there they are. Right beside her… beside them._

"_How are you feeling sweetheart?" Alison asks concerned._

"_I'm fine. We are fine." She looks at the baby. All five of them look at the boy now. "A bit tired but ok."_

"_I will take your luggage." Rufus offers._

"_Don't worry. I don't have anything." She glances at them thoughtfully._

"_Can I hold him?" Alison asks hesitantly._

"_Of course." She transfers Sam into his grandmother's arms. Four pair of eyes follow the movement. She is actually glad. She is holding him so firmly that her arms are numb._

"_He is so adorable."_

"_Scrumptious."_

"_I'm so happy you are back." Jenny hugs her._

_Blair watches Dan who regards a baby carefully. He doesn't say a word. He has to feel her stare. He turns his head to her and smiles warmly. She breathes a sigh of relief. He takes one step forward and __enfolds__ her in his arms._ _He is shaking. She rubs his back up and down consolably. "Everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine." She assures him while he tightens his hold. "He is home. He is finally home."_

A dream which never came true woke Blair up. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She had no strength even to cry. She was out of tears.

But she decided. She had to live her life. For starters she had to get rid of that ring.

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my generous readers! ;)  
**

**As always I want to apologise in advance for all mistakes and such.  
**

**Sorry for lack of Dan and Dair in this chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it somehow anyways.  
**

**Thank you so much for every single review.  
**

**Take care and see you soon!**

* * *

**One Day (Part 6)**

"Hi." She said to Nate, walking in a kitchen. "Can we talk?" She asked kindly.

"Sure." He said with a grunt and smiled slightly.

Blair put a diamond ring next to his can of beer on a kitchen counter. Nate looked at her confused, raising his eyebrows. "I'm moving out." She stated confidently. "Just give me one or two days, please."

Nate blinked a couple of times. "You… you can't…" He rubbed his forehead nervously. "You cannot do that." He said panicked.

"It's about time." Blair said calmly. "We shouldn't have procured to that in the first place." She added. He looked at her with understanding. "I have to stop living under dictation of other people. There is no going back."

They stood there in silence for a while. "What about the deal? What about my father?" He asked softly. He was going to lose his very abundant meal ticket. "He will kill us. Scandal before election…" He paused. Blair looked away. Further problems. Politicians, her mother, credit at the bank… but she didn't feel guilty at all. "You know conditions."

"I know." She nodded.

"What about money?"

"Don't worry. I will handle it."

"It's a lot, Blair." He said concerned. She just sighed. "He will not let go of it. We are going to pay the price."

"You can blame me on everything." She said immediately. "That I'm crazy or something. Maybe that'll appease your father's wrath and he leaves at least you alone."

"Blair…" Nate shook his head helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Nate." She whispered. "I really am sorry. But this is an ultimate decision. I need it to stop." She emphasized.

He took a deep breath. "I will help you." Nate proclaimed decidedly. "I don't know how, but I will." She looked up at him surprised, ready to oppose. "I think this is unrepeatable occasion to show that I'm actual man, contrary to global opinion." He said with a hint of bitterness.

"You are good guy, Nate."

"Rather wicked loser." Blair rolled her eyes. She tilted her head and observed him carefully. "I'm on my father's dependents whole my life, Blair. When he disinherits me, I will be even bigger zero."

"You can sell the ring." Blair offered jokingly. "That should last for a while." Nate looked at the diamond and laughed loudly. Blair just smiled. "I think that instead of pretending that you are settled with me, you should try to built something with that girl you are seeing." Blair suggested harmlessly and shrugged her shoulders harmlessly.

"Maybe…"

"I wish you the very best."

Nate nodded and opened his arms for a hug. She accepted it and wrapped her own arms around his waist in a loose embrace. "I don't know what was the impulse… but whatever it is I'm happy for you."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

.

.

.

One week later she was in her best friends' condo in Soho. Sabine and Therese, identical twins with completely different personalities and appearances. Sabine serious, earnest, stern and formal just like Victoria Beckham and Therese easy-going, nonchalant and rebellious just like Kristen Stewart. Both reliable, straightforward, genuine and warm-hearted. Blair met them at Sorbonne. They studied together, befriended and set up a company. Sabine is in longtime, informal relationship. Therese prefers casual, non-committal flirts. They are both French.

Apparently engagement, which was arranged for Mr. Archibald's political benefits, was not that important after all. Nate just made a moving speech as a penitent, prodigal son on one of these party conference, and that's it. Opinion poll showed increased support for his father. Blair couldn't believe how people can vote for such a jerk. But nobody bothered her. Well expect her mother, but that's another story.

"Waldorf!" She heard Therese's voice. Blair rolled her eyes. Girls were standing with crossed arms and identical expressions on their faces. "We let you out of our sight, and what?"

Blair rolled her eyes again. "Nothing."

"Nothing?! You broke up with that philistine. Not that I'm surprised or displeased, but still… you broke off the engagement." Sabine said annoyed. "What is going on?" They suspected that something was wrong with that sudden bloom of love, but Blair denied everything and didn't speak much.

"That. Was. Not. Real." She paused after each word. "We were not real couple." She said coolly sipping her coffee.

"Tell us something that we don't know, Blair."

Blair opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows. Then she shut her eyes and took exhaled. She had to find a courage. "Waldorf Design is a bankrupt. You know that my mother haven't successful collection for many years." They both nodded. "My mother needed money. Nate's father needed settled and responsible son before election. So they made a deal. He would pay her money regularly, only if Nate and I pretended that we are in love." Basically she was sold for fashion house. "Simple." She shrugged her shoulders.

Therese approached to her and looked straight in her eyes. "Did you lost your mind? What were you thinking?"

"Ok. You are the last person who can judge me."

"Blair…" Sabine sounded more concerned and indulgent.

"I had nothing to lose. And I didn't really care… I just wanted my mother to leave me alone." She folded her legs and covered herself with a blanket. "Nothing good will happen to me anyways."

Both of her friends sat down on the edge of her bed. They knew she didn't maintain a contact with her parents and that her deep wounds weren't cicatrized.

"Don't say that! Don't underrate yourself!" Sabine rubbed her calf consolably.

"Waldorf?" Therese said shyly.

"My son has found me." She blurted out. Twins looked at each other confused or shocked. Of all things they didn't expected that.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_It's third day after labor. Her water broke at the cottage she was living the past months. Her governess took her to the closest hospital. And there she was in the public hospital, in small town, in foreign country, only with her son. And she was delighted. He was delightful. _

"_You are doing so great, mama." Caroline, a midwife, praised Blair who was standing with Sam in front of changing table. She indeed was doing great. She was changing him, bathing him, nursing him like she was cut out for doing just it._

"_Thank you Caroline." She smiled brightly. _

"_Did you call your relatives?" She asked curiously. Nobody came to see her yet._

"_Yeah…" She said bashfully. She felt so silly. "I forget that in New York is a middle of the night. I need to wait a couple of hours." _

"_New York?"_

"_Yes my family lives in New York. And his, of course." She peered at a baby lovingly. "He is so calm and lovely, I can't get over it." She said mostly to herself and kissed Sam's little forehead._

"_What are you going to do, sweetie?" The woman asked more seriously._

"_Well, the plan is actually simple." She said easily, surely. She felt confident again. She had everything in her own hands again. He was already here. Her mother was no longer here. She thought the base issues were solved. "I've already called consulate general." She didn't dropped her eyes from a baby. "They said that I can get him a passport in about a week and they are able to finance plane tickets for us, but I have to pay back as soon as possible after I get home." She knew Humphreys could have difficulties with finding several hundred dollars all of a sudden, but it was only reasonable solution. "Everything will be just fine." She smiled warmly._

"_If you say so." Caroline said unconvinced. "You now that you can find a help, right. You don't have to do everything by yourself. There are institutions for people in your situation…"_

"_I know. But I don't need it. His dad will help me." She had no doubts. And she had some money. They will survive._

"_Ok. I have a present for you." She handed her a gift bag._

"_A present?"_

"_Yes." Blair opened it and her eyes lit up. It's tuxedo footie she wanted to buy. "I knew you wanted it, so…" Caroline noticed that her layette was rather moderate. Blair got only simple, white set for newborn baby from her mother. Nothing special, nothing cute._

"_Thank you so much." She was genuinely grateful. She couldn't give her child everything she wanted to. Not yet. _

_A woman nodded. "Two other women are in delivery suite right now. So they will join you soon." That remained Blair that she was not in private clinic. Oddly it didn't make her sad._

"_Ok."_

_While Caroline walked out of a room, Blair lay her little baby on a bed and sat in front of him. "Hi little Sam." She cooed sweetly hovering over him. "I love you so much." She nestled him. He smelled so nice. "You have to try on your outfit, don't you think?" She gently changed him into his new attire and gasped. "Handsome." She smiled down at him. "You are going to meet your family in this, you know. They are great by the way…" She paused. "But your dad is the greatest." She fondled his tiny palms with her thumbs. "You will see." She said dreamily. _

_She raised her head when the door opened abruptly. Two women in suits entered her room with Eleanor Waldorf right behind them. Blair scooped Sam into her arms protectively. "We are foster care."_

"_And?" Blair said icily._

"_The procedure, you have inducted, is coming to an end."_

"_What procedure?" She stepped backwards slightly uneasy._

"_Adoption. We find a family for your baby. They are waiting outside."_

"_What!" She almost yelled. Sam whined loudly. He must get scared or feel her nerves, or both. "Shh sweetheart." She swayed him. "I have no idea what are you talking about? I've never even considered it. He has family. Please go away."_

"_You signed papers." Woman was inflexible._

"_I didn't." She said nervously. A baby didn't want to stop crying. "Everything is fine, my love." Tears streamed down her face involuntary. She had to be stable and focused, and she couldn't. "Shh."_

"_Look. She can't even take care of herself." Her mother chimed in. "_

"_I can take care of him!" She raised her voice unnecessarily. "He is fed! He is tidy! He is more than ok!" She screamed and tried to lull her baby again._

"_See. She is emotionally disturbed and absolutely irresponsible." Eleanor didn't miss an opportunity to disgrace her. "Her unpredictable actions can be dangerous."_

_Blair's chin started to tremble, she blinked to clear her vision. "I'm an adult and I can decide for myself and for my baby."_

"_You were not adult when you got pregnant."_

"_Isn't that beside the point? Now I'm. And he is not even French."_

"_He got French citizenship automatically." She retorted every single argument. "Give us a baby." A woman said mildly. "Her parents want to meet him."_

"_I am his parent." She said firmly. She had rights. In movies people change their minds in last minute, in situations like that. And she didn't have to change it, tho. "One call and his father can tell you the same." She said wrathfully. "He is not going anywhere." She said obviously. She wanted it to end. "Go away!"_

"_Does that bumbler even know that you gave birth to his bastard?"_

"_Stop saying so! I didn't have a chance. You know it!"_

"_Give me that child." Her mother said with disgust._

"_No!" She turned away rapidly. He started crying again. "Don't touch him. Stop it." They scrabbled. "Stop jarring me! No! No! Noooo!"_

_**End of flashback**_

.

.

.

"I couldn't even save my baby." Blair said in sobs.

"That was not your fault." Sabine assured her authoritatively smoothing her curls. Therese handed her another tissue and rubbed her calf soothingly.

"Why didn't you tell us, honey?"

"This isn't something you want to boast."

"We could have helped you somehow? We could have supported you. We could have found that kid and raised him with you. We could have put your mother in jail."

Blair ignored Therese's comments. "You couldn't have… You cannot help me." Blair said sadly and lifted her head from Sabine's lap. "I'm sorry." She apologized when she saw a wet stain on her friend's pencil skirt. Sabine waved over it dismissively.

"Blair we are here for you, no matter what."

"I know." She said wearily. "And I love you for that. But all I need right now is solid sleep."

They both nodded with understanding. "We need that too." Therese said smugly and winked. "Like old times?" Blair smiled a bit.

Therese took off her leather jacket and sneakers while Sabine got rid of stilettos. And the three of them laid down and covered themselves with a blanket.

When Blair woke up, girls wasn't in there anymore. She sighed because they probably deliberated and she didn't tell them about one detail, that soon she was going to sell her shares in their company and maybe even take a credit in bank. She had to pay back an enormous debt.

She grabbed her tablet and checked an email box. She sighed loudly. A dozen mails from her mother. How harsh they relation was, was the best described by the fact that a mother didn't have a phone number to her own daughter. Blair just clicked 'delete' a couple of times and that was it.

She had better things to do. Her old instincts remained about themselves. She couldn't scheme but she could keep some things under surveillance. She opened up Facebook, typed 'Philip Moore' and searched. As she envisaged. He had private account without profile picture. Antisocial like Dan.

But his sister… Blair didn't think twice. Olivia's profile turned out to be her mother lode. Amongst thousands of selfies and several dozen of albums, Blair found her gems. Photos from his 18th birthday party and suchlike. Her eyes watered when she saw a picture of 5-year-old, toothless Philip, whose bright smile could blind.

She couldn't take back the clock, but she could finally stop hiding. So she opened a drawer and put out a frame with two pictures she was keeping for herself all this time. The picture of Philip in her arms and the picture of his angelic face. She placed it on her nightstand.

She was going to expose it proudly from now on.

.

.

.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**One Day (Part 7)**

"What about Philip's father?" Sabine asked taking a bite of sandwich. Blair raised her brows and pretended she didn't hear it. "Blair?" She said almost warningly. "That's the only thing you haven't mentioned yet."

"Yeah! We know you wanted to keep a baby, but…"

"My mother didn't let me contact with him. That's why I landed in France." She trailed off. She got lost I thoughts for a moment. "I was not knocked-up by a stranger." She said expressly to clear it up. "We were very much in love."

Both of her friends felt for her even more. "Are you going to contact with him?" Blair said nothing. She just continue chewing an omelet. "Waldorf you are weird woman." Therese said in frustration.

"I sent Philip to him, when he came to me. And I met Philip's parents with him."

"And?"

"And he hates me." She stood up and put almost full plate into a sink. "And I can't be really surprised." She said sadly.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Sabine informed her surely. Blair avoided her look. "You didn't tell him the truth?" Blair nodded. "You have to Blair." Blair sighed helplessly. She should. She even wanted. But she didn't know how. "All these circumstances are important. You deserve it." She stressed. "You deserve him to know." Sabine was actually right. She had no idea where their lives would go from now, but _she deserved_ him to know that she wanted everything with him.

"You still have feelings for him?" Therese asked kindly. That's why she ditched every guy who came on her way. Every single one was not enough. Not smart enough. Not funny enough. Not good enough. Not presentable enough. Always something. They both laughed at her that she chased after unsurpassed ideal, but apparently she just hankered for unnamed man.

After a moment Blair said. "Dan will always be important to me. But after all these years I think it's more like sentiment of unachieved dreams." Everyone could hear a longing in her voice.

.

.

.

For two weeks girls tried to persuade Blair to come back to Paris. But she declined. At least for now. She had to figure things out here. So they came back home alone. And Blair stayed all alone. Again.

For two weeks she wake up early in the morning and went to Brooklyn for fresh breadstuff. She felt silly and embarrassed. She desperately wanted to meet Dan 'accidently', but at the same time she didn't want to confront with him. Her inner struggle was killing her.

She stood outside Abrams' bakery, pensively holding a paper bag with bread. "Well, well Waldorf. Is there a reason why you are coming to Brooklyn every morning?"

Blair shook her head slightly. "A very good bread." She said playfully to a woman. "Hi Vanessa." She said surprised. "You finally visit New York."

"So do you." She remarked quickly. They exchanged a smile and hugged lightly. "Would you have a coffee with me, maybe…"

"Of course." She said happily.

They sat at the table in front of café. Two hours passed so quickly. The talking went unexpectedly pleasingly and smoothly. "Are you planning to come back to New York?" Blair asked.

"No. Barcelona is my home. There is my family. It's my absolute place to live." Vanessa said decidedly. "Do you know who the waitress is?" She asked after a pause.

Blair shook her head a little puzzled of randomness of that question. "Should I?"

"Actually… yes. It's Dorota's daughter, Ana."

Blair turned her head rapidly to look at a girl. "No way!"

"Yes. She just works here part-time as Dan in her age. He helped her find this job."

"Dan?"

"Yeah." She said with obviousness. Always when she came on vacation to New York her mother filled her with details and gossips about their friends. And nothing was different this time. "As far as I know he is her godfather and they get along pretty well."

Blair's jaw almost dropped. He did it. Despite she was gone, he kept his promise. She felt sorry for him. That had to be really hard for him. And she felt sorry for herself, that her life she planned so meticulously just slipped out of her hands. She brushed these thoughts away and squinted at Vanessa. "You are very subtle, you know."

"What are you talking about?" She said innocently.

"Bringing out Dan into a conversation so skillfully."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "But you are not so subtle." She retorted. "You are coming here all the way, to Brooklyn, for pastries…" She questions Blair's intention. "You have bakery at every corner… "

"I just like this place. You have delicious food and I like talking to your mom. That's it." She must admit that she was a masochist. She stressed herself out about the fact that she could meet Dan on a Brooklyn street, but at the same time she wanted it. "I am not a stalker, Vanessa."

"Ok, ok." She lifted her hands in surrender. Maybe she didn't stalk him but she wanted to see him. "I think it's your lucky day." She smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"Turn around." So Blair did. And the playground in the park across the street was nobody else like Dan. With a little girl and Rufus.

"Oh god." She gathered her things clumsily muttering something under her breath.

"Calm down. They are far enough. They can't see us."

"I really should go." She stood up.

"Blair…" Vanessa looked up at her. "Just talk to him."

"_Just_." She scoffed bitterly. "Easy to say. Too many people give me that advice lately."

"So maybe it's valid." She pointed out. "Listen. I don't give a shit about gossips, but I can see something is bothering you. So I think…" She stressed. "You should straighten that up. Maybe you get release or at least some closure."

"He has his own life. I'm not going to pester him or force him to anythong. He clearly don't want that."

"How you can know it?"

"I just know." Vanessa sighed on Blair's stubbornness. "Let him be. Let him focus on a daughter." She said calmly.

"Daughter?" Vanessa asked confused. Blair looked at her like she was crazy. "Dan doesn't have children. Well except..." Blair narrowed her eyes and blinked. "It's not his daughter." Vanessa pointed at a girl who was swaying on a swing. "Maddie is Jenny's daughter. Dan, Rufus and Allison share custody of her after Jenny's death."

Blair sat on a chair again dumbfounded. She shook her head. "What!?"

"Yes. You both went through hell at some point." She looked at Blair thoughtfully. "If I were you, I would seize an opportunity to finish it." She said sincerely.

.

.

.

"Stop!" Maddie demanded suddenly. Dan obediently caught the strings of the swing and brought it to a standstill. "Thanks!" She jumped off and ran in carrousel's direction.

"Hey! Careful!" Dan called after her. When a ribbon dropped off of her head she stopped all annoyed, pick it up and ran even faster. Dan just shook his head and chuckled. She was his everything.

"Do you think she's wrapped us around her little finger?" Rufus asked peering at his granddaughter.

"Neah." Dan said and after a moment they both laugh. She has, partly unintentionally. But she was the bee's knees for all in their family.

"Did you contact with Philip since meeting with his parents?" Rufus asked trying to sound casual.

"Yhm. Yeah. I texted him once or twice." He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"And?" Rufus waited impatiently.

"And he answered laconically that everything is fine." He sighed tiredly. "But he never continues conversation more than one or two texts and never writes first."

"You have to give him some time, remember me and Scott?"

"That's disaster."

"I know. I know. But we are ok now." He bombarded Scott with messages and his parents weren't that forbearing like Moores. "Just try to avoid that. And he will come around. You will not even realize when." Rufus uplifted his son. Dan just nodded. He really hoped so. "And Blair?"

Dan tilted his head and he frowned. "What about her?" He said almost crossly.

"Uhm. Nothing. Did you two talk?" Rufus mentioned neglectfully.

Dan took a deep breath and looked at Maddie who was twirling on a carrousel with two other children. "There is nothing to talk out, dad. She made herself very clear."

"I think you should try to…" He didn't finish because Dan interrupted him.

"I don't want to see her or talk to her." He said firmly. "Case is closed." He ended a conversation.

Meanwhile Maddie came back to them. "Look." She pointed at her hair. "It's total mess." She said expecting Dan to fix it.

Dan and Rufus smiled brightly. "No wonder when you are jumping wildly all the time." Rufus said playfully.

"It's not my fault!" She protested. "You should learn how to do better braids." She advised him sweetly.

"Yeah grandpa." Dan played along what made Maddie laugh. "Come here." Dan said to her. She turned around contentedly. Dan tied her hair in tight braid with a few swift movements. "Ok. Done." Rufus looked at him impressed. "YouTube tutorials, dad." Then he caught her unawares and tickled her.

She giggled loudly. "Please uncle stop."

He stopped but lifted her up. "Fine, but on one condition…"

"What is it?" She asked being all smiles.

"Guess."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, then hugged him strongly. He put her on the ground after that so she could run to her friends.

Rufus watched a scene with melted heart. Dan would be such a great father. His thoughts went out to his son. Seeing Dan's wistful eyes, he was sure he felt the same.

.

.

.

Blair was restless all day long.

In the evening she found herself in front of Dan's building. And she didn't feel any calmer. She climbed up the stairs and felt dizzy. She reached a railing and shook her head. On the top of the stairs she was breathless and the world span around her. She leaned back against the wall in front of loft door and counted to three. She opened her eyes and felt a bit better.

She knocked.

She heard someone's steps.

No matter what she had to get all of it out of her chest.

Dan opened the door holding a mug. His facial expression told her that he didn't want to see her. "Can I come in? I need to tell you some things." She said quickly before sadness and disappointment could fill her heart and before he could shut the door. Dan opened it wider hesitantly. Frown and severity didn't leave his face.

"Firstly my relationship with Nate was fake. It was all made up for public life of my mother and Nate's father." Dan put a mug on a coffee table silently and crossed his arms. "You can judge me, at this point I'm…" She trailed off. "Whatever." Dan tilted his head waiting for more and to her surprise she didn't see in his eyes any judgment or aversion. "Secondly…" She sighed heavily. She felt like she couldn't take a breath. She made a step backwards and lost her balance.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Umm… Not exactly…" She whispered honestly. She reached for a couch armrest. She felt she was going to slump down to the ground.

"Blair!?" She heard when he called out her name and ran up to her to catch her. She felt when he put her head on his lap and touched her face. But she couldn't open her eyes or even lift up her hand. Everything became dark and quiet.

.

.

.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Here I'm with another mini chapter. I know I sound like broken record but I'm really sorry for all of mistakes. I hope you won't be disappointed with this little part.  
**

**This story is different than for example Eileen. It's not that descriptive. So I count on your imagination my lovely readers ;) I hope you keep up with the plot and details I'm trying to sneak in. But if not, feel free to tell me, I will try to fix it.  
**

**And thank you for beautiful reviews. It always makes me ridiculously happy. So if you want to drop a few words for me...  
**

**I appreciate you all.  
**

**See you soon!**

* * *

**One Day (Part 8)**

Dan was pacing back and forth in hospital's hallway. It's been a while he was there.

"Mr. Humphrey?" The doctor walked out of Blair's room.

"Yeah… yes. That's me." Dan ran up to a man anxiously.

"Sorry for a delay but considering Blair's previous problems we had to take further examination." Dan frowned his brows in surprised. Doctor just looked at him unfazed adjusting his glasses. "Thankfully she is not relapsing." Dan's eyes went wide. "As I suspected it's exhaustion and dehydration caused by latest stressful events. She is on the drip right now, but I think in the morning she can be discharged."

"Ok. Ok." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "What do you mean by relapsing?"

"Again, what's your name Sir?"

"Um, Daniel Humphrey."

"That's right." He checked papers he was holding. "Your name figures as Ms Waldorf's emergency contact. I thought you are privy to her medical history." He definitely was not. He shook his head lightly. Too many baffling information. "This is her files." He handed him a folder with documentation. Dan took it hesitantly. "Give it back to her."

"Can I see her?"

"She need some rest. Maybe later…" Doctor offered. "Or in the morning."

Dan nodded. "Thank you." He sat on a plastic chair completely confused. This folder was too big as for relatively young and healthy woman. Technically, according to what the doctor said, he had rights to look into it, but he wasn't sure if he should. The concerns of Blair won.

He opened it and instantly skipped childhood diseases. He went straight to the most important part.

Maternity unit in hospital, which French name he couldn't pronounce. Some medical terms. He concluded that everything was ok. Then he flipped over and opened his mouth in disbelief. Psychiatric department. "WHAT?!" He said out loud.

_Mental breakdown. _

_Depression._

_Bulimia._

"Mother of fucking god!" He said to himself. He scanned pages of protocols. His eyes danced through letters frantically. There were doctor's diagnosis and course of her therapy – records of Blair's confessions.

He stood up and rubbed his face helplessly. Pained expression came over it. Her desperate '_I want my baby back!_' made his eyes wet.

He knew everything now.

.

.

.

He entered her room quietly. She was already asleep, changed in hospital's pajama, her hair tied in messy bun, IV injected into both of her hands. He moved a chair closer to her bed and sat down in the dark room.

After a while Blair opened her eyes slightly afraid.

"Blair." He got to his feet.

"Dan?" She asked surprised.

"You have fainted in loft, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said with harsh and tired voice. "I'm sorry." She didn't want to create a drama, she just wanted to explain.

"You are all right. That's the most important."

"No. It's not." She sat up rapidly. "I… I lied to you…" She sniffed and wiped her already wet cheeks in frustration. She really wanted to stop crying. "And I need to clarify everything once and for all."

"You really don't have to." He said softly.

"I do. I really do." She took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm so sorry… I wanted to keep him. There was nothing I wanted more… France and adoption and everything else were against my will…" She paused. "I…" She looked away.

"I know." He cut her sentence off. "I know." He repeated meekly.

She looked at him with big teary eyes clueless. "How?" She fluttered her eyelashes and looked him straight in the eye. She knew he didn't say it just to dismiss her.

"I was allowed to have full access to your medical documents…"

He read it. He really knew everything. She was on the verge of tears again. "I'm sorry. I just have nobody here. You are the only person I could trust… I'm sorry…" She sobbed.

"Stop apologizing. You have no reason…" He sat next to her and took Blair into his arms. He wanted to console her so badly. He startled her by his action. But she didn't refuse. She wanted to be consoled. "I should be sorry. And I am sorry." He tightened his embrace. "That you had to get through this. Alone. And I couldn't help you…"

"You didn't know… and it's my fault. I should have done something… It's all my fault…." She hid her face into his shirt.

"No, it's not." He kissed her temple soothingly and rubbed her arm up and down. "It's not."

.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

_It was a week after their biggest argument. Over college. _

_They both had planned their years in Yale. They both got there. But Dan didn't get a scholarship. He had to stay in New York. Blair unhesitantly decided to stay in New York too. Dan said that she shouldn't give up on her dreams. And Eleanor Waldorf threaten her that she wouldn't give her money for study in Columbia. Finally Dan tried to intervene and met Blair's mother behind her back. What ended as a complete catastrophe. Blair felt betrayed and humiliated. She stormed the loft, yelled at Dan and got away._

_One week later she came back to Abram's café one hour before closing and sat at a small table in the corner. Dan was busy but he noticed her presence before she even walked in. He got annoyed because there were so many clients that he couldn't even speak a word with her. She waited patiently until he turned around a door plate and closed the place. _

_She stood up and started to collect dirty dishes from tables._

"_You don't have to do this, Blair." He said calmly._

"_I know. But I want to help you." She opened a dishwasher and started to fill it in. Then she grabbed a bottle with sanitizer and cleaned a counter, while Dan took care of the rest._

_When they were done with all duties. They looked at each other and met halfway._

"_I'm so sorry, Humphrey." _

_He just opened his arms. She buried herself into him thankfully. She was so petit. He kissed her temple. "I just want you to be happy… what would make you happy, Blair?"_

"_You. I just want to be with you." She said decidedly looking up at him._

_He sighed smoothing her chestnut waves. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." She said it back surely. He leaned in and kissed her. First time in a while. Chaste peck quickly developed into full and passionate kisses. He hold her so firmly against his body. He couldn't resist. His fingers tangled her hair. She clung to him and squeezed his shoulders. She couldn't resist. "I miss you. I need you." She said when they pulled apart for a second breathless and __unbuckled __the __belt__ of his jeans. Immediately he perched her on a table and instinctively explored her inner thighs beneath her dress. Their lips were connected again. _

_And that how it was. Quick but intense. Both fully clothed. Both emotionally clean. _

_The thought that they weren't very careful didn't spring to their minds._

_That's how they conceive their baby._

_**End of flashback**_

.

.

.

"I shouldn't ask you that but… would you stay with me for a little bit longer…" She said pleadingly.

"Of course." He answered simply.

He sat back on his chair, while she laid down on her side. They looked at each other just like that. In complete silence.

It wasn't awkward.

They both felt rather _comfort_.

.

.

.

When she woke up he wasn't there anymore. She just sighed. Maybe that's even better. She wasn't sure how she should act right now.

She somehow knew that that were just friendly gestures of his, but she felt unreasonably disgruntled anyways.

After the morning toilet and doctor's checkup she was basically ready to go. She just waited for discharge.

"Knock, knock?" She heard happy voice. "It's so, so good to see you."

"Alison?" Apparently Blair was going to experience shocker after shocker since now. The woman just scooped her into her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Dan called me. So I just jumped into the car, and here I am." She smiled at her brightly cupping her face in her hands inspecting her subtly. "Please don't be mad at him."

"I'm not, I'm just… stunned."

"Don't be. You are family." She said easily. "And I'm taking you with me to Hudson." Alison announced taking Blair hand and leading her outside a room. "Dan is taking care of the paper work with a doctor right now so we can go to your place so you can pack." She said cheerfully.

"But…" Blair protested.

"No buts sunshine." Alison embraced her encouragingly. "You are making the voyage with me." She said with a chuckle.

'Humphreys' Blair thought contentedly, a tiny smile appeared on her face.

Was her life making a volte-face?

She didn't hope for a rainbow. But for the first time she felt that maybe right now, there was a little chance for a calm after the years of storm. Finally.

.

.

.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! This chapter is about bonding between Blair and Alison.  
I know that I didn't nail it. But I desperately wanted to post something.  
Sorry for mistakes and errors.  
I hope you will enjoy it despite the drawbacks.**

* * *

**One Day (Part 9)**

Alison's house looked exactly the same as she remembered. The first and the last time Blair was there was right after Dan parents' divorce. Detached house with white elevation and matching fence. But indoors the décor was significantly different. Open kitchen and living room had new furniture and the color of the walls was changed. It was lighter and prettier. She liked it a lot.

She also liked that she could come here after all these years. Alison always told her that she was like a daughter to her. And she was always grateful for that. For having such a fabulous substitute of a mother. She received so much love and comfort and care from a person who really didn't have to do any of it. And a little break from a clamor of past events could be useful. But she still felt like intruder.

She resided in Dan's room. After she unpacked and accommodated a bit in new scenario. She went downstairs to Alison.

"I thought you were joking about three-course dinner." Blair said playfully seeing Alison bustled in the middle of a kitchen amongst all pans and ingredients.

She just greeted her with a huge, warm smile. "Oh no, no, no. You, my dear, are going to eat everything I serve you, because that swoon is never gonna happen again." She said more seriously pointing her finger at Blair.

Blair just looked down a little bit abashed but also strangely content that someone was sincerely taking an actual care of her for a change. "If so, I will help you." She rolled up her sleeves immediately.

"It's really unnecessary. Just accompany me and talk with me."

"We can talk while I'm doing something..." She said convincedly.

Alison looked at her skeptically. "Sweetie, last time when you were here, you cut your all fingers during peeling carrots." She said indulgently. "It's really ok when you just sit here with me." She smiled lovingly.

"But I can cook. Really." She had to learn it though. So she grabbed a knife and started to slice tomatoes quite skillfully. "See." Blair grinned proudly.

Alison just smiled back. "Ok." She shrugged her shoulders and got back to her task.

After some time of a light chatting Blair silenced for a moment and sighed. "I really want to apologize to you." She finally said.

Alison stopped wiping a plate and looked carefully at Blair. "What? Apologize to me?" She asked confused.

"You know… Philip. That I couldn't keep him safe… That he was taken from you…"

"What are you talking about?" Alison approached to her quickly.

"I should have done something to prevent it. Run away… or contact with you somehow. There were so many options. I just didn't try enough. And I'm so sorry." She sounded casual. She locked her eyes in bowl with vegetables.

"What are you talking about?" Alison inquired again more eagerly. She gripped Blair's arm and made her focus on her. "Look at me." She demanded. "This was not your fault, at all." She said, looking Blair straight in the eyes. Dan told her what really happened. "Any of it. It was not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I failed." She whispered sadly. Tears started filling her eyes. "I should have fought…" She added with resignation playing with a spoon blankly.

"Don't blame yourself, Blair." Alison said adamantly and wrapping her arm around Blair's waist, she guided her to a living room. "This was not your fault." She repeated again. "You were a child yourself and you needed support and help as well. You are the most aggrieved here." She smoothed Blair's hair and rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Blair asked while tears ran down her face involuntarily. Alison shook her head no and smiled. "Because sometimes I think, that I can have some mental problems…" She confessed.

"You the most certainly do not have any mental problems." Alison said assuredly. "You were just hurt in the most terrible way… but you cope very well… and now you have people you can rely on again and you got back your son."

She hated crying and she hated self-pitying. But that's the only thing she was doing lately. She never had a person who she could talk honestly about it with. Her emotions just burst. "But I don't want to get him back. I want to have him all this time!" She cried. "He is mine!" She stressed. "Nothing is more mine than he is. I am his mother!" She exclaimed in sobs with the deepest regret and sadness she had all along. "I don't understand… even in the worst regimes they don't take away children from their mothers without justified reason."

Alison grabbed solid hold of her and roamed her arms over Blair's back soothingly. She hugged her tight and let her cry out all of the feelings. "You are his mom." Alison said to Blair after a while. "You are the greatest mom he would ever have." She reassured her without any demur to his adoptive mother. She just objectively stated a fact. "You have no idea what I would do to make you, my children and grandchildren happy and safe..." She said with shaking voice. "I know how it is to lose a child…" She paused thoughtfully. "We cannot turn back the clock but we can start build something new. And you still have that chance."

Blair pulled away from her visibly calmer. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

Alison waved her hand dismissively. "You are going to eat my dinner anyway." She smiled at her and wrapped her with a blanket. "Just stay here for a moment."

When she handed her a plate and sat across her on the couch and covered herself with the same blanket, to Blair's mind crossed one little thought that maybe how the mother and daughter interact with one another. They talk with each other. They cry together. They eat. They laugh. They spend time together. They have an actual relation. Maybe that's how it is. Maybe that's how it should be.

She didn't really know because she never had it with her biological mom. Maybe it's not blood bonds that makes us a family. At this point it sounded bizarre. She was a biological mom to somebody though. And Philip might think the same. It frightened her. She was frightened that he might not want her in his life.

"I really want to maintain a contact with Philip, but I don't know how." Blair said dejectedly.

"Call him, text him, e-mail him until he is done and starts to call you first." Alison replied simply and winked at Blair.

He rolled her eyes. "I want him to like me Alison. And I don't have any pretext to start a conversation… I don't want to nag him…"

Alison looked at her strangely. "Seriously? You do not need any excuses." She informed her. "Simple 'How are you?' should be enough for starters." Blair sighed tiredly. Apparently she needed another push. Alison took Blair's phone and threw it to her. "What are you waiting for?"

"Now?"

"Now." She said obviously.

"No." She shook her head. "I know how it's going to end. I'll write it, then I will wait for his answer anxiously. And what if he doesn't write back?"

"And what if he write back?" Alison put a plate on the table and sat up. "I didn't want to tell you that but…" Blair looked at her intrigued. "Rufus and Lily have a son. Older that Dan." She added.

"What?" She asked confused.

"They were together before Rufus met me."

"Oh. I didn't know…"

"She left him being pregnant..." She suspended her voice knowingly.

"What!?" She asked with realization. So this is how upper east side people deal with misalliance. There was not more suburban people than New York City elite. She couldn't be more bitter. She hated it so damn much. It's sickening.

"I don't know the details but Scott, their son, found them. And Rufus discovered it in their wedding day."

"Oh my god." Blair exhaled and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't want to upset you, quite opposite." She said lightly. "They all have a pretty good relationship now. you will see everything is going to be just fine."

"Yeah…" She said unconvinced. "It's just another reason for Dan to hate me." She said it out loud accidently.

Alison glanced over her sweetly. "And that's the problem. Because he does not hate you. He could never hate you." She paused and thought for a moment. "Dan has more common patterns with Rufus though, for example… his whole life he loves only one woman." She patted her knee. "Eat it up." She pointed at Blair's full plate. "Dessert is ready to serve."

Blair just took a bite absently and stayed there completely stunned.

.

.

.

A week past quickly and pleasantly. Blair found herself as a good gardener. Alison wanted to plant some flowers in her border. They also renovated patio furniture so they could have nice breakfasts outside when the weather was getting better and better.

She watched Roman Holiday, twice, in local theater. That's the only movie they displayed there for like two week. She visited a vintage store which Alison recommended her as the only one worth an attention. Blair was skeptical but she didn't want to hurt Alison's feeling. And she must admit that she didn't squinch up her nose even once. She even bought a nice summer dress and a vanity bag.

She cooked. She relaxed.

And what the most important after a few text message sessions, she had absolutely unforced and very promising conversation with Philip.

On late Saturday morning Blair and Alison were sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee in their hands, relishing each other company in peaceful atmosphere.

"Oh it's Dan and Maddie." Alison said excitedly when a car parked on a driveway.

"Dan and Maddie?"

"Yeah… I didn't tell you they are coming?" Alison said innocently. Blair just squinted her eyes and looked at the woman.

"Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!" A tiny bowl of energy crawled in a full speed straight into her grandma's arms.

"Hi sunshine!"

"Hi mom." Dan appeared right after Maddie with a big, pink bag hung over his shoulder.

"Hi sunshine!" Alison said to him while they kissed and hugged lightly in greeting. He laughed and pulled back.

"Hi Blair." He waved his hand to Blair who stood behind them uneasily.

"Yeah hi Blair." A little girl repeated cheerfully after her uncle.

"Hi." Blair said with a smile.

"You are uncle's friend."

"Uhm yes, I suppose I am." Blair said carefully to a girl.

"And you are on vacation here."

"Yes. You can say so."

"Uncle's friends are my friends so…" Maddie flashed Blair a grin. "We are friends." She stated. "And I think we should go tomorrow to the theater. They always play A Little Mermaid on Sunday."

A girl waited for her answer still safely placed in Alison arms. "Sure." Blair said looking at Alison and Dan. "If your grandma agrees, of course."

"I don't mind." Alison said immediately perching Maddie on the bench. "You are probably hungry."

"Yeah I'm starving." Maddie said exhaustedly.

"Maybe if you didn't wake us at dawn and make me drive here so early in the morning we could eat and prepare as normal people." Dan said playfully to his niece. "And…" He finally put her bag on the ground. "What did you pack? Bricks."

"Only necessities." She said proudly. "Do you expect me to spend time here only in one outfit?" She asked arching her brows. She knew he didn't have an answer to that so she just grabbed a waffle and started eating.

"Ladies…" He sighed and sat next to Maddie.

"Is that complain?"

He looked at her with open mouth. "Is that complain?" He repeated and started to tickle her giving her a fit of the giggles.

Alison just laughed happily, while Blair tried to control her facial expression. She would probably smile like an idiot otherwise. She already couldn't express how much she liked their family. It's going to be so hard to be parted from them. "So that's why you two didn't comb your hair today…"

"We didn't have time." They both said simultaneously and gave each other a five.

Alison just shook her head helplessly. "Dan maybe you could take Blair to Zelda hmm?" Alison asked him casually. Blair immediately grew alarmed. "She is thrown back only at me…"

"Alison." Blair warned her.

"Actually… maybe it's a good idea." Dan offered while Alison nodded decidedly.

"Maybe not…" Blair started awkwardly.

"It is a good idea." Maddie chimed in quickly.

"It's just a local pub, not a big deal but..."

"It's Dan's pub." Blair furrowed her brows. It's getting interesting. "They play live music and every single band wants perform there. Opening this place was revolutionary for this town." Alison added jokingly. "It's even more trendy than Brooklyn itself." She teased.

Dan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This is not my claim to fame, mom. I was just a fourth for bridge." He grabbed a waffle from a plate . "So?" He finally asked Blair.

"Well if it beats Brooklyn… I think I have no choice." She told him playfully.

.

.

.

After two hours of trying on very limited pickings of Blair's wardrobe, she and Maddie finally chose appropriate outfit for tonight. And when Maddie wished Blair a handsome front man as a better date, Dan actually questioned his input into her raising.

Zelda was a really nice place. More prestigious than she initially thought. And her intuition about taking a better care of her look didn't defeated her.

They had to squeeze through a crowd to get to the entrance and then to the bar.

"Dan Humphrey?!" A bartender exclaimed surprised. "How nice you finally reign us with your attendance." He said sarcastically. Dan rolled his eyes, a countless time this day, and protectively pulled Blair closer to him. "Not alone." A man noticed suggestively.

"This is my friend Blair." He introduced her. "And this is Tom, my annoying copartner, Jenny's brother-in-law and Maddie's uncle."

"Oh." She gasped. "Nice to meet you." She said sincerely.

"Well, a pleasure is all mine." Tom said while they shook their hand over a counter. Dan couldn't refrain a glare.

"It's really lovely here."

"Yeah it is. So tell me one thing… how did you convince Madeleine to let him go out with another woman?" He knowingly tilted his head in Dan's direction. "She is very possessive when it comes to him." He added mockingly.

Blair laughed lightly. "I did absolutely nothing."

"Actually. She let me go out with Blair. They are best friends now. I'm not her favorite anymore."

"I see." He took a careful look of Blair.

"Could you please find at least one chair somewhere?" He had to break that pantomime.

"Well VIP corner is always in your disposal mister Humphrey."

"Does I have my own VIP corner?" Tom nodded with a bit of laugher. "I will never forget that day." He added jokingly. That's probably the only coveted place on the planet where he could just come in and have a sit.

They occupied a separated table in the corner where they could hear music without a noise and presence of the people. Tom brought them drinks and patted Dan on his shoulder. He pushed him away. "Is that a harsh friendship or…" Blair asked.

"No. We like each other. He is just a local prankster, what can be annoying. But it's good."

Blair nodded. "Does he have contact with Maddie?"

"Yes. When she is at my mom, she visits him." Blair nodded again. "How are you doing?" He asked simply.

She looked up at him and took a breath. "Good. Really good. I've spoken with your mom. She really is amazing woman. She helps me a lot… that's why I want to thank you… that I can spend some time away from… from my life."

"It's really nothing."

"It is. You and your mom are not oblige to do that for me so… thank you again." He nodded in acceptance and sipped his drink slowly. "And you? How are you doing?" She asked shyly.

"Um. I'm fine." He replied shortly.

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about himself she quickly changed a subject. "So Zelda? I believe you were in charge of naming this place?" She deducted smugly.

He squinted and laughed satisfied. "How you can possibly know that?" He asked faking his amazement.

"Well, it quite literary."

He sighed heavily. "Yeah. Actually it's because of the quote from Zelda Fitzgerald's gravestone."

"So we beat on boats against the current borne back ceaselessly into the past." Blair cited it fluently.

"Yeah. That's my life." He laughed and then he looked at her like she was the only person on earth. "Oh how I missed our compatibility." He flinched a bit. He probably didn't want to say that. "You just listen to me and quote my mind… or The Great Gatsby as a reflect of my mind." He laughed silently again. "None of my friends would even know who is Zelda Fitzgerald." He finished his second and last drink. For the first time silence was unbearable.

"Are you happy Dan?" She asked shamefully. She surmised that he wasn't. Nobody was apparently. But the question hung in the air and was serious.

"Always something push me back to the past. Unfinished businesses. Mysterious disappearance." He paused while she looked down. "Now when we get our closure, maybe it will be better." He said with a hint of hope or regret, she couldn't distinguish. He looked away and seemed to be distant in his thoughts in that moment.

"You don't want to get married, have children?"

"I don't think this is destined for me." He said surely. "I was married." He confessed. "But it didn't last long. Fortunately we both were very aware that it was mistake. We barely knew each other and we didn't love each other. That was not a material for a marriage." He admitted plainly.

"So why you did it?" It's been 18 years. But guts in her stomach twisted unpleasantly. She didn't want to even imagine him with someone else. But she needed to know. His previous outlook on life and commitment was rather clear. It was important. It was not something you were doing ad hoc.

He thought for a moment. "Well, my social life didn't exist at time. Jenny was pregnant and the happiest in her life. Scott began his career. Dad and Lily were like those elder couples, steadfastly in love. They still are by the way. Mom finally found her place. Even Lily's children got some stabilization. I wanted that too." He never was more honest with himself, with anybody. Blair just nodded her head in understanding. "You?" He looked at her curiously.

"I did want that once, a long time ago." Blair said truthfully. "Now I don't know…" She trailed off.

After that they switched to more comfortable topics. Art, literature, cinematography, current affairs. She couldn't recall even the one time when she had such a fulfilling conversation, with a person who actually had something to say.

He also asked her to dance. Just so she couldn't say that he didn't entertain her enough. And they came back home in the middle of the night.

"Thank you for tonight. I really had a good time." She thanked him when they entered a living room.

"Me too." He returned a compliment. "Good night, Blair."

"Good night, Dan." She said it back with noticeable disappointment. She would really like to be with him just for a little bit longer. Dan left in the living room. The bedding was prepared for him on the couch.

.

.

.

Next day Blair woke up after noon. And when she came into the kitchen Alison and Maddie were cooking dinner.

"Hi Blair!" Maddie said brightly. "Have you get enough sleep? How was the party? Did you meet someone interesting?" She bombarded her with question. Blair laughed because she knew that the girl was just concerned about her well being.

"I'm fine, thank you sweetheart." She smoothed her messy hair. She resembled Jenny so much, except the hair. Maddie has definitely thicker and darker hair. "And I've indeed met someone." A girl looked at her with interest. "Your other uncle, Tom."

"Yeah?" She clapped her hand excitedly. "He is cool too."

"I guessed, he must be." She looked around a room. "Speaking of uncles… where is Dan?"

"He had to go back to New York. He has work tomorrow morning. He left about 20 minutes ago." Alison explained.

"Oh." Her smiled faded.

"He didn't want to wake you up." She assured her. "Maddie has a school break right now. We can spend some girly time together."

"Yeees!" Maddie called out excitedly.

.

.

.

Maddie was a blessing. She occupied Blair's time, Blair's mind. And she loved every single moment of it. Distance of walking around beat her record and reached a result counting in sea miles. She learned how to paint on the canvas and watched A Little Mermaid too many times. She also found out that Maddie loved Minnie Mouse to the point of having pajama, sheets and towels with a print with that particular Disney character and how much she adored Dan and how amazing father he was. What was not surprising at all. Blair attached to her so much, that she was sure she would not be able to survive another separation.

And unluckily that day came sooner than later.

When Dan came back for Maddie, Blair decided that it was a right time to go back to the city and face reality again. After a dinner Dan joined to her while she did a dishes.

"Did you check your e-mail box lately?" He asked her expectantly.

"No."

"Um. Ok."

"Should I?"

"I will finish it." He just said.

She went upstairs and checked her phone. She didn't even realize how much she abandoned her professional life until she saw her inbox. She looked through for something interesting and saw messages from Nate… and Philip.

She squealed.

Officially this was the best day of her life. She grinned from ear to ear and even jumped contentedly holding her phone close to her chest.

Nate passed her an enormously good news. She did not owe his father even a penny.

And Philip invited her on his high school graduation ceremony in Paris.

Could it be more perfect day?

Urgently she ran down the stairs to Dan. "And? What we are going to do?" She asked him in one breath.

"I think that we should go." She nodded quickly. She obviously thought the same. "I also thought that maybe we should go there together. It will be easier this way, I suppose." He offered awkwardly. "I mean… I can take care of the tickets and… and everything." He paused. "If you want me to, of course."

"Sure. Of course yeah."

"What's up guys?" Alison asked when she and Maddie walked in.

"Nothing." They said together at the same time.

"Actually we should get going." Dan said regretfully. "Where is your bags?" He asked Blair.

"Upstairs." She said blankly.

"Ok. Would you show me where?" He asked Maddie and extended his hand. A little girl caught his hand and led him up the stairs.

"Are you ok?" Alison asked her with concern.

"Yes. I'm just… I don't wanna go."

"Then don't." She said simply knowing that it's not that simple.

Blair sighed. "I have to. Sabine and Therese will finally realize their threats about killing me when I don't come back for work." She joked a little bit. "I want to thank you Alison." She handed her a gift box.

"I don't' need presents Blair. You are like my own daughter, you know that." She nodded shyly. It's Burberry cashmere scarf. "I can't accept it." Alison shook her head.

"Please. It's the only thing I can do. It's still not enough but I really hope you will like it."

"You can come here whenever you want. You can call me or whatever… Understood."

"Understood." Blair said obediently with a bit of laugher.

They embraced each other tightly. "I want you to be happy. And I want him to be happy." Alison said into Blair's ear. "I want it so damn much." She looked at her and continued. "Together or separately. Simultaneously or asynchronously. I don't care. But you two deserved it like nobody else."

"Thank you Alison, for everything." She hugged her the last time.

When Dan and Maddie arrived back. And when they said goodbye to Alison. Dan took girls' bags and went outside to the car. Blair lifted Maddie taking her in her arms and they followed Dan.

They looked like a tiny family.

And maybe they even started to feel that way.

All three of them waved to Alison before they drove away.

.

.

.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi.**

**As always sorry for a delay and all mistakes.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Day (Part 10)**

Blair let him take care of everything. From plane tickets to a hotel booking.

Somewhere deep inside she had a very little hope that his involvement in their Paris trip together might mean something more for them. He contacted her regarding for her preferences and agreeing on specific details. But she didn't want to think much about it. She knew that when she started overanalyze everything he does, it can lead her to a huge disappointment.

They met at the airport.

He greeted her with his annoying grin and mocking comment about her overladen suitcases. His smile faded when she left them in front of him clearly as his baggage from now.

When she was boarding she was excited and extremely nervous. She had a strange feeling that these forthcoming events would answer a lot of questions. And that it could be a true new start. One way or another.

Two intense days were before her… or two days of complete flop.

.

.

.

Time they had to spend together with Dan was more pleasant than she expected. They talked. Not only when they had to. It was quite effortless. They shared also moments of a comfortable silence. She always appreciated that. And one of the things she loved about Dan was that she had those particular moments with him. When he didn't force himself upon her. When they were together but separately - in a good way. When they could enjoy each other company not pestering one another.

There was not romantic strolling to Louvre obviously. She didn't even dare to dream about that.

When they arrived to a hotel they simply went to their rooms. The next day they had dinner at Phillip's and his graduation ceremony.

She didn't have to remind herself that this was the cause of it. And there never was an occasion she wanted impress anybody that much as now.

The ceremony was overwhelming. He was top of the class. And he made a speech at the end of ceremony. She couldn't be more proud of anything ever. If only she could be here as his mother, occupying front-row seat, cheering loudly, not as distant guest located somewhere in the back.

"Everything is going to be fine." Dan assured her and himself while they got out of the taxi. "They won't eat us alive, Blair."

She sighed helplessly. "I know." She really tried this morning. She wanted to look elegant but not eclipse everybody else, especially Philip's mother and sister. Over the years she'd learned how to keep proportions but she sensed that those designed clothes might be too much. "Did you take a present for him?"

"Yes. But maybe we shouldn't throw gifts at him. He didn't invite us here for that." He said skeptically. He wanted to make a good impression too. But not by buying his way in their favors.

Blair thought for a moment. "It's not a bribe, Dan. It's just nice gesture. Besides fountain pen and a card it's not a big deal I think." Besides that was very expensive fountain pen. But there was no time for arguing because Philip already opened the door for them.

"Hi." He said with a shy smile. "Come in please."

"Hi." Blair said or rather she chirped. Her eyes lighted up. He'll always be her world. Her Louboutins clicked on the ceramic floor.

Agnes cleaned up the house frantically, cooking her best dishes in the meantime. Philip suggested that it's really not necessary but her determination was inflexible. He gave up and offered his help but she opposed decidedly. 'Everything must be perfect.' she said. Clearly there were days when it's possible to not vacuum enough.

Apparently everyone wanted impress everyone.

The dinner was delicious and actually charming. Agnes with her exemplary small talk abilities and Steven and his comedic attitude moved this event forward quite smoothly. Olivia was that kind of person who rather steals everyone's spotlight, but she has also very unique power to bring Philip out of his shadow. In which by the way he felt very comfortable. His sister cares about him what made Blair calmer. He was not downgraded in this family, he was just like Dan, self-effacing. He didn't like to show off or boast. Nobody really knew that he was a writer until his first book got published.

"I will help you!" Blair offered quickly when Agnes and Steven started to collect dishes from the table.

"Oh no. Sit down Blair. You are a guest." Agnes smiled brightly. While she brought a dessert, males were already sat in front of TV. Steven happened to be the biggest fan of football so he scooped them for Champions League Final. "Maybe you would want to see his old pictures? We have quite a lot of them." Agnes asked sincerely.

"I would love to." Blair said almost immediately, reassuring herself that it might be a good idea.

"He looks like you too." Olivia said when her mother disappeared from her view. "The resemblance between Philip and Dan is uncanny, but he has something of you." Blair looked at the girl tentatively. "I hope you are not going to break his heart? Or my parents hearts?" This was not a threat or a claim. She was just genuinely protective.

"This is the last thing I would ever want to do." She answered without a second thought. Her eyes were locked in Philip, who seemed to listen Dan's chatting with Steven.

Olivia nodded her head. "I believe you." She said convinced and smiled lightly.

"Here we have." Agnes brought sizeable photo albums.

Blair's eyes shone bright. "Dan. Philip's pictures." She said simply. He got up quickly like he couldn't resist.

"Mother…" Philip said with a groan.

"What?" Agnes asked sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and got up along with Steven. Dan sat next to Blair at the table.

"Mom is the only person on earth probably who use camera with film. And has full albums with paper pictures instead tons of file on computer." Olivia added humorously.

"Can I?" Blair asked eagerly reaching for the first album on top. She didn't even finish this short sentence when she was opening it and immediately her eyes were filled with tears. She saw her baby boy in tuxedo footie, exactly the same she outfitted him in. She traced her fingers on it longingly. "He is 3 days old here." She said. "That footie was for his meeting with a family…"

Dan knew what kind of life she wanted for their baby, for him, for herself. For them to be together. He scooted his chair closer to hers and started to massage her nape soothingly. His eyes still glued on pictures. She said that to Dan, but Agnes and Steven were touched by her words as well. They thought she had them in mind. Philip just looked at Blair skeptically, he just knew there must be hidden a different story beneath what he knows. Tears welled up even in Dan's eyes when he saw almost himself as a child in one of them.

An hour passed on telling stories and memories from pictures. That was a real catharsis for Blair. Yes, there were regrets, heartache and unbearable feeling of injustice… there will always be but since then without tears and breakdown. She still wanted to be the one who took those pictures and who was in these pictures. But she finally understood that she couldn't.

She could breathe.

She could smile.

She felt peaceful.

She knew since now she will be ok.

"Thank you for a dinner and a nice evening." Dan thanked graciously the host.

"I'll see you in." Philip said quickly. The three of them walked out of the house and stood for a little while on the pavement. "I'm glad you manage to be here… I now we probably have a lot to do… and…"

Dan and Blair simultaneously shook their heads. "Not coming didn't even cross my mind, thank you again for an invitation." Blair explained immediately.

"Yeah. Thank you. It's mean a lot to us." Dan added.

Philip nodded. "Thank you for coming." He repeated.

"Philip…" Blair started timidly then she looked at Dan. "I just want to say… that… that we are very proud of you. I know that you probably know that, and that you don't need to hear that especially from me… because… I mean you have a right to think that I have nothing to do with who you are and…" She rambled.

"It's ok." Philip said after he finally looked up at her. He felt a bit abashed.

"Ok. Okay." She finally smiled lightly.

"When you get to US, call us." Dan asked him. "You can rely on us. Whatever you need, we will help you. Or if you just want to meet…" Philip nodded.

"I really hope you will visit New York."

"Maybe when I cope with moving and courses at school. We will see." He gave them basically a burst of hope, they actually didn't have until now.

"So…" Dan mumbled sadly.

"So…" Philip mirrored.

Suddenly Blair took Philip into tight embrace. "You are amazing." She whispered to his ear. He tightened his hold a little bit.

"Goodbye Philip." Dan said when was his turn for a hug. "Or rather see you soon." He corrected himself.

"I hope so." Philip finished their little conversation.

They waved each other off. And Dan and Blair left alone in Moore's driveway.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked Blair concerned. She nodded with a small smile. "It was quite emotional day."

"Yeah it was." She confirmed with a sigh. She said while tears dropped from her face. Dan wrapped his arms around her involuntary. "I'm not sad. I'm just touched."

Meanwhile Philip curiously looked out the window, seeing this scene he found himself wishing them all the best. He sighed then smiled and shook his head with disbelieve. He finally let it go.

"He looked really handsome in cap and gown." Blair pointed out to change a topic when they realized. "And he has a nice haircut right now."

"Haircut?" Dan stopped in place almost shocked. "When I had hair like that you called me a Muppet."

"You never had hair like that."

"I disagree." He said confidently. "I used to have longer hair exactly like his. And you forced me to cut it."

"It was for your best interest. Because you were going to begin your education in high school, and with that mop of tangle that would have been bigger disaster than it really was." Blair commented nonchalantly. "You should be grateful for that." She added haughty and smirked.

"Oh I am."

"He is great." She said sweetly.

Dan softened and smiled. "Yeah. The greatest." He said softly almost embarrassed by his enchantment of Philip.

"Maybe we could walk to hotel hmm?"

"Sure. But…" He warned her looking at her high hills. "I am not going to carry you around." He shoved his hands into the pockets.

"Like you ever had to." She scoffed. "Don't worry. Your back is safe."

.

.

.

That was the most fabulous evening she ever had. Who is more compatible than them? Where is purest and simplest love? Who has more real connection? Who is her better friend?

When they finally reached their hotel she seemed to perform one of the biggest act of bravery in her life.

While they stood in hotel's corridor for a moment facing each other ready to say simple 'good night'. She grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. This was pretty obvious gesture. She knew he recognized it.

"Dan…" She paused. She looked at their hands then she directed her eyes straight in his. "You know how I feel about you. And I know how you feel about me. I felt it." She said confidently. "Nothing has changed. Nothing has changed at all."

"Blair…" He said without any excitement or joy. He was rather sad that the only thing he could offer her was a pity that he couldn't meet her expectations. She felt literally sick. She loosened their grip. "Blair please." He sighed. "Just listen to me." She stood there but she didn't even try to look at him and he didn't fight. "We are not the same people we were 18 years ago. You are not that Blair anymore… and I'm not that Dan you remember… A lot was going on in our lives during that time and…" He trailed off. "Our feelings right now are just illusions, dreams and… I don't want to hurt you, or disappoint you." He finished. It's better to leave it the way it was. He didn't believe it himself but he stuck on his words.

"If you don't mind I will go to my room." She said politely and started to walk away from him.

"Blair."

"I'm fine." She cut him off and went faster with every step.

.

.

.

In such a situation Dan couldn't peacefully return to his room. He found himself in a bar with a drink. Taking a second sip, he saw Blair out of the corner of his eye with her baggage in the lobby. He rushed from his seat and ran after her.

"Blair!" He called out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home." She said calmly.

He sighed and shook his head apologetically. "Don't be mad at me, please."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me that I let myself jump to conclusions recklessly. You made yourself very clear."

"It's not like that, I care about you."

"Stop!" She extended her hand in front of him. "Stop right there." She demanded.

"Blair…" He said with resignation.

"Stop saying my name!" She started to walk to the front door. She stopped halfway and turned to him. "It's funny how the tables are turned." He looked at her clueless. "Now you are the one who is afraid of making a crucial move."

Dan opened his mouth dumbfounded. "Where are you going? We have a plane tomorrow." He managed to remind her.

"Like I've said, I'm going home, to my apartment. I live here for 18 years, remember."

She left him with that.

He felt so stupid.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Freshman year in high school started one and a half months ago. Dan and Blair were together way much longer than that, but Blair still persisted on hiding their relationship. He didn't mind at first. Dates without anybody's attention were to his liking. Just the two of them. It was absolutely fulfilling and joyous. _

_But her behavior towards him and towards other people was alarming to him. She was infuriating. Unstandable. Even awful. He was ashamed of his judgment but that was their public reality. _

_One morning before school, when they couldn't get enough she offered that they could meet at the MET steps. But he must come 10 minutes after her. He was skeptical but he finally agreed receiving for that deep and very satisfying kiss. _

_He felt like aspiring outsider. All of those kids who were surrounding Blair looked at him like he was crazy. Blair welcomed him with aggressive comments on his whisk broom hair, his oversized jacket from charity shop and order to sit a couple of steps below her._

_What a simple manifest of hierarchy. That's how she created her supremacy._

_Normally he would laugh her out. Or walked away without a single word. But he became curious._

_Girls flew to her like a moth to flame. Always being doomed for utter failure. _

_Minions were ruled the roost._

_Serena, Nate, Chuck. Who were these people for her? Not friends that's for sure._

_She was not Blair. She was society queen._

_._

_._

_. _

_Blair stormed men's room with full tilt. She checked the cabinets and closed the door. This was unimpressive. Dan just turned off the faucet. "Why haven't you arrived to the library? I was waiting for you 25 minutes. Do you know how hard was to appoint simultaneous free period in our schedules?"_

_Dan frowned and headed to the door. "Because I didn't want to see with you."_

"_Excuse me?!" She yelled resentfully._

"_I'm not sure who you are Blair… That mean and cruel creature from the spotlight or that adorable, loving and caring girl from home sanctuary? You heartlessly reduce those girls to tears because of such ridiculous things like tights."_

"_We've talked about it. It's just a posture, mask. I have to act like that for my social status…"_

"_Yeah status. In which I don't fit in apparently." _

"_Apparently you overreact Humphrey. You have to learn how to be a little bit more tick-skinned. We have to survive 3 years in the middle of battlefield. I have chance only by being glamorous bitch."_

_She didn't hear herself. "So maybe you need glamorous boyfriend then. Like Nate for example."_

"_Dan, please. Don't say things like that. You are the one I love." She came closer to him and put her fingers on his lapels._

_He visibly softened. "I want to go public with our relationship." He said mildly. "I want to sit with you on breaks. Eat breakfast with you. Hold your hand. Go to a theater like regular people." He could recite countlessly._

_She sighed tiredly. "I want that too. But it's too soon. I really have to work more on my position here."_

_Dan walked out of her rapidly. She frowned her brows surprised. "I'm done." He declared angrily. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked fearfully._

"_All these people you don't even like, all these hypocritical pretenses are more important than your real life, your real self and it's definitely more important than we are."_

"_You are breaking up with me?" Dan heard horror and madness in her voice._

"_No. But if you don't announce that we are together today, we shall not see each other anymore." Dan looked at her hopefully. "It's your decision. It's always your decision."_

_Blair was sitting in the center area of the school yard in place reserved only for the elite. The rest of the students were crowded at the opposite side of the yard. Her stomach turned. Mindless chatter of her attendants made her even more nauseous. They brainlessly ingratiated Blair and were there only for endorsement from her._

_She knew one thing, she didn't want to do this her whole life._

_She noticed Dan. He was going home. She was furious at him. He basically gave her an ultimatum. He looked at her for a brief moment. She could tell that he was hurt and disappointed._

_He was the only person who believed in her. _

_And that was it._

_She jumped off the table and ran. She ran as fast as she could despite her uncomfortable shoes. She was sure she accidently hit someone on the head with her heavy bag. She was probably the only one who had there actual books._

_All eyes were on her. She could feel it. She finally caught Dan up. He cringed when she grabbed his arm. He didn't expect her. She linked their fingers._

_Their postures relaxed. She smiled brightly. He smiled back. She leaned up and kissed him while he wrapped his arm around her protectively._

_People gathered around were gasping and murmuring. The cameras were flashing intensely._

_When they broke apart. They laughed happily._

_Rumor has it that it was the biggest and the most demonstrational revelation in the history of C__onstance__ Billard and __St__. __Jude's.'_

_**End of flashback**_

_._

_._

_._

**Three week later**

Dan knocked on Blair's door. He shamefully must admit that he stalked her a bit after Paris. When she arrived in New York, he didn't waste any minute.

When Blair opened the door, she narrowed her eyes, one hand supported her hip. He wore his best shirt, in one hand he had box with pizza in second one a whole pineapple. "What are you doing here?" She asked unpleasantly.

"I am making a move." He proclaimed nervously.

She squinted at Dan ignoring her pounding heart.

She let him in.

.

.

.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. Sorry for a delay and sorry for the grammar.**

**DB get physical in here. Don't mind them. They are happy. **** Mature readers are very welcomed.**

**See you next time.**

**One Day (Part 11)**

Dan walked in carefully. "Are you moving in or moving out?" He asked and frowned when he saw a lot of boxes in a living room.

"Nor." Blair stated. "I'm looking for an apartment. I'm going to find one soon so I've left them unpacked." Dan nodded his head. "Are pineapples with bows a new trend for an apology… coming straight from Brooklyn?" She teased with feigned disdain holding a fruit in one hand and pizza in the other.

"No." He said calmly, rolling up his shirtsleeves, already feeling comfortable. "I've just presumed that your fridge is empty… And I was right." He added when he opened it. "I just didn't want to starve to death in here." He rejoined quickly.

She huffed and put her items on a coffee table. "Oh I forgot to tell you… _make yourself at home_." She stressed a phrase with irritation when he started to make tea.

"Well with that attitude of yours I thought I have to serve myself."

"Letting you in was a big mistake." She concluded sternly.

"I think you are not going to regret it." He said self-confidently and put a cup of tea in front of her. 'Interesting' she thought crossing her arms. Dan sat down on the sofa opposite Blair. "Now when we are done with bickering…"

"Are we?" She interrupted him playfully.

"Blair…" He started solemnly. "I cannot run away from you." He said honestly. "No matter how much I try… I cannot. I don't want to." He accented. Her eyes lighted. "I'm just trying to say…" He sighed. "It's impossible for us to pick up from where we were together years ago. That can be too painful and disappointing… We are not these kids anymore… A lot has happened. We are simply different people right now, but… But we can see each other again and know each other better…" He kind of faltered. "In no rush."

"What is your offer then?" She asked excitedly.

"You and me… dating." He finally choked out. "Two people with shared past. Two people who base their future not only on that past. Two people who want to build something new and… and even better from now on." He looked straight into her eyes confident again. "What would you say?"

"Ok." She replied and shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't care.

"Ok?" He laughed lightly.

"We should date." She added obviously and smiled.

"Should we?" He narrowed his eyes and smiled back.

"So when we are dating and we are a couple… I think you should sit next to me."

"Oh really…"

"Yes. But before that you should set up the movie. It's a first date though." She instructed him teasingly.

"Oh boy I should!" He ran up to the TV while they both laughed.

He did sit close to her wrapping his arm around her. She cringed from him unexpectedly in surprise. "We are dating. You can lean on me if you want." He said calmly and a little bit too coyly. She narrowed her eyes again and did lean on him.

It felt comfortable. And easy.

It was really easy. Sitting just like that and debating… book, movies, life... everything. One thesis led to another opinion. One connotation led to another conclusion. Years passed but nothing really changed. It was challenging and fulfilling.

The movie ended long ago.

They were sitting in a comfy embrace and talking about silly things. His hand fell loosely on her chest so she was playing absently with his fingers. He knew everything about her past. She knew everything about his.

"I named him Samuel." Blair blurted out suddenly. He straightened up a bit and kissed a top of her head instinctively. "But I called him Sam." She added quickly and sighed lazily. Saying him that story wasn't that hurtful she thought. "The reason was really childish." She looked up at him and smiled. "Remember when you stole a Tom Sawyer book from me in a library."

"What?" He flinched at her insinuation. "I've never stolen anything from anybody." He stated jokingly.

"You almost knocked me down, took my book from a shelf and stormed out of the reading room."

"What?" He repeated himself half amused half shocked. He remembered this but he had no idea why she was telling him that now.

"Yes." She turned over and faced him. "I ran after you and told on you to our librarian Mrs. Finch. So she said that the book will be lent a person who knows a real name of Mark Twain." She huffed annoyed. "And guess what? I didn't know and you said almost instantly _Samuel_."

"That's how we met for the very first time."

"You were a first person who knew something I didn't. I was impressed. I wanted to kill you but I was very impressed and somehow interested in you."

"We were thirteen." He said with nostalgia. They were children. "So that's why you made my life in junior high school so miserable."

"Yes." She nodded her head proudly and smiled widely.

"Come here." He took her into his arms and hugged tightly.

.

.

.

"I should get going…" Dan said reluctantly after a while. She nodded lightly.

She escorted him to the front door. He took her hands in his. They stood in silence for a bit. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead while she snuggled closer to him. "I really don't want to go."

"Then don't." She whispered in respond.

She looked up at him. Their eyes locked. He finally leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"What about taking things slow?" He asked breathlessly.

"We've already waited enough." She said matter-of-factly.

With that he crushed her lips forcefully, hungrily. Her hands pressed deep into the muscles in his back as he gripped her hips.

Effortlessly their actions started to heat up. She led them to her bedroom not breaking their connection getting rid of their clothes at the same time.

"Are you ready?" He panted into her mouth.

She was standing naked in front of him. Of course she was ready. "I am."

"No…" He shook his head clumsily. He didn't mean it this way. "Are you ready to be a family with me, to get married, to be _my wife_?" He emphasized.

She was overwhelmed. "Is this proposal?" She asked in one breath. "This is how you are taking things slow?" She teased. She didn't know how she managed to be witty.

The most gorgeous smile appeared on his face. "This is pre-proposal." He explained. "Say it." He insisted searching her eyes. "Please." He begged.

"I will marry you. I will be your wife." She murmured while her lips brushed against his. This was like a dream.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gripped his shoulders tightly. Desire and anticipation made her tremble.

In her bed their bodies collided for good.

When he entered her they were both home again.

Nothing ever felt more right.

Nothing ever felt more perfect.

.

.

.

She woke up and stretched lazily. She felt his presence against her and huge, relaxed grin appeared on her face. She turned over to him and finally opened her eyes. "Ok. I'm going to let you keep that smug look on your face. You earned it."

"Hi." He simply greeted her.

"Hi." She said mildly. "You are my boyfriend or fiancé?" She asked playfully. She couldn't stop herself.

"Can I be both?" Dan responded smugly.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes surprisingly. "May I ask you why you are fully dressed?"

"I have to go soon. Book signing." He sighed unpleasantly. "But I've made a breakfast to placate you. Does it work?"

"It doesn't." She lifted herself up, exposing her bare upper body. His eyes danced lustfully. "Pinpoint 'soon'."

"30 minutes… maybe 45." He panted when she put his palm on her breast.

"That's a plenty of time…" She encouraged him.

"The temptation is…" She didn't let him finish a sentence.

.

.

.

"Take this." He handed her keys to the loft. She looked at it confused. "Remove these boxes there. You are moving in with me." It was not a demand. It was presenting her with a faint accompli.

"Dan…" She started faintly.

"No 'Dans' or 'buts'. We were waiting enough." He repeated her words. "See you there in the afternoon for dinner. Okay?"

"Okay." She said surely and took the keys. While he kissed her deeply someone interrupted them.

"Ykhm." Two female voices grunted.

"Twins." Blair said into his mouth. "This is their apartment." Blair and Dan separated and looked over them.

"Hi." Blair said innocently. "Sabine, Therese… This is Dan, my fiancé." She said proudly. The introduction met two open mouthed expressions.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." An awkward silence settled.

"Hi Dan. Blair's fiancé." Sabine started suspiciously.

"Okay." Blair disturbed her annoyed.

"See you in loft right?" He insured himself hopefully.

"See you there." Blair answered happily.

.

.

.

"Fiancé?!" Therese started. "Dan Humphrey?! Your baby daddy?!"

"Isn't it too soon Waldorf?" Sabine accompanied her sister.

Blair twirled happily in the middle of the foyer. "I'm moving out. I'm getting married. Everything is just fine." She informed them cheerfully.

"Blair…"

"Don't rush into it. You are going to regret it."

Blair shook her head humorously. "You don't understand. I will regret it when I don't do it." She said calmly. "I love him. I've always loved him. Loving him is so… easy. Don't get me wrong it's spectacular. But it's also… effortless. Everything is easier with him." Girls got speechless. "Now if you excuse me there is important work to be done today."

.

.

.

Blair walked in a local bookstore in Brooklyn. Dan sat at the end of the room. He looked a little bit messy but it suited him. His shirt was landing on her floor though, twice. So she didn't mind. Blair stood in line with his book in her hand and waited patiently for her turn.

"Hi Mr. Author." She said casually.

"Hallo." He responded and tilted his head sweetly. "What a nice surprise."

"Can I ask you for an autograph?"

"That's why I'm here for, I guess." He took a book and wrote quite long dedication. He handed her a book. "Wait for me, ok?" He said silently. She nodded.

Blair sat on the nearest bench and opened a book curiously. She blushed when she saw his words and smoothed with her thumb his signature 'Love, Dan.' She turned a page and saw printed inscription. 'For Philip. Despite I know he deserves something better.' And that almost made her cry.

They were eyeing each other for a while until a meeting ended.

"Eventful day hmm?" Alexandra asked Dan when he packed his things.

"You have no idea how much." He smiled broadly at her.

A woman frowned confused. "So… dinner as usual."

"I'm sorry I can't. My fiancée is waiting for me."

She frowned even more. "Mysterious fiancée and mysterious Philip." She commented skeptically.

He gave her a judgmental look. She could be so nosy sometimes. "There is nothing mysterious about them Alexandra." Blair approached to him. He linked their hands and pecked her lips. "That's my agent, Alexandra." He introduced them. "And that's Blair, my fiancée." He stressed.

"Hi." Blair said sympathetically.

"And if you really need to know… Philip is our son." Dan told her, while Blair shrugged innocently and smiled. "See you around." He said to Alexandra, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

"Bye." A woman managed to choke out.

.

.

.

They never made it to dinner.

Dan gropingly opened the loft's door dragging them inside. He blocked her view, slamming the door shut over her shoulder a second before crushing his mouth down on hers and pushing her up against the wall.

His stubble caressed her sensationally, his tongue teasing hers. He pulled back to rip his shirt off, then he reached for Blair's blouse. Her bra was gone seconds later.

He wrapped his mouth around one of her nipple, sucking it with his tongue. She closed her eyes, arching against his mouth.

"I've missed you so much." She gasped. She referred not only to these couple of hours but rather to all of those years.

Dan's head upped and he was kissing her mouth again before trailing hot, openmouthed kisses down her neck. Blair jerked in delighted surprise at the touch of his fingertips on her center. He rubbed her through the fabric of her pants and she moaned deliciously his name.

"I love you." He grunted primarily. "I love you so much." She opened her eyes and looked straightly into his dark, lusted eyes.

"I love you, Dan." She confessed soundly, before he crashed her lips again.

He finally lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he carried her to _their_ bedroom.

.

.

.

They were lying comfortably tangled in the sheets. Her head on his chest his arms wrapped around her. She was drawing circles on his bare abdomen while he was playing absently with her messy waves.

Then somebody knocked on the front door. She froze startled. Then someone opened them.

"Dan!" She whispered petrified.

He chuckled and lifted himself up. "That's my dad with Maddie. She is spending weekend here."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was not much time, you must admit."

"Dan?" They both heard Rufus's voice.

"Oh my god."

"Calm down." He laughed lightly and put his jeans on.

"I don't have clothes here." She wrapped herself with a bed sheet.

Dan put a t-shirt on and leaned for quick kiss. "Then wear something mine."

She gave him a warning look before he left a room.

.

.

.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle Daaan!" Maddie called him out wearing pink from head to toes and jumped into his arms in full speed. Her calling made him laugh in delight so he gave her some loving.

"Hi pretty in pink." On his way to a living room he kicked Blair's shoes and he was glad she didn't see it. But he couldn't hide all evidence of their indecent behavior. Rufus already stood right next to female piece of lingerie. "Hi dad." He greeted his father casually. Rufus coughed and said it back.

"What are those boxes?" Maddie asked him immediately.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask the same question."

Two pair of curious eyes looked at Dan eagerly. "Well I've got permanent roommate."

Rufus raised his eyebrows while Madeline asked relentlessly. "Who?" She turned her little head when she heard the steps. "Blaaair!" She chirped and jumped off of Dan's arms and ran up to Blair.

"Well, I got easy rejected." Dan commented under his breath.

"Hi sunshine." Blair laughed and lifted a girl up for a warm embrace. "Hello Rufus." She nodded her head lightly. She didn't feel really comfortable meeting him in Dan's flannel pajama.

"Hi Blair." Rufus's face just screamed 'I see.'

"You will live here." Maddie asked hopefully.

"Yep."

"Wonderful." She wiggled happily. "This place needs a woman's touch." She couldn't be lovelier. "Would you help me unpacked my bag pack?"

"Of course." Blair said dizzily.

"I will show you my room… we have so many things to talk over." Blair just giggled and took Maddie's bag from Dan. Their eyes met and sparkled happily. Maddie took Blair's hand impatiently and dragged her out to old Jenny's room.

"So…" Rufus started. "Are you two together now?" Dan nodded his head. "Do you really want to jump in it like that?"

"Dad…"

"I'm sorry… I'm just worried. I don't want you to be heartbroken again."

"This is the best thing what happened to me ever, dad. This is it. She is it." He assured his father.

Rufus smiled and agreed. Maybe Blair was Dan's Lily? He was not blind. He saw very clearly how happy, content and peaceful his son became.

.

.

.

Having to girls under his roof was joyful but exhausting. In the best way possible. They literally couldn't stop talking. And the bathroom was constantly occupied.

Blair bathed Maddie and read her to sleep.

Blair could finally use her excellent abilities for being a mum. And Maddie could finally get some maternal caring and attention which she deserved so much.

Blair was sitting on the bed when Dan entered their bedroom after a shower. She was holding her phone and texting. She ignored his gorgeous scent and continued typing.

He took her feet in his hand, put in on his lap and rubbed her ankle.

She pretended that he didn't get her attention. He stretched out in front of her dangerously close. His wet kisses traveled up her calf right to her knee. Her phone buzzed again.

"You are texting someone else when I'm trying to seduce you…" He said playfully parting her joined knees a little bit. "Should I get jealous?"

"Should I get jealous?" She asked seriously. He cocked his head confused. "Alexandra." She reminded him. He rolled his eyes ostentatiously and went back to his way more important task. "She asked you out… she is clearly attracted to you." She hissed involuntarily and bit her bottom lip when his warm lips fondled her inner thigh.

"I don't care. And I'm completely, totally not interested. Period." He dropped his head with resignation when her phone buzzed again. "Who is this?" He asked annoyed.

"It's Philip." She chuckled and patted Dan's forehead sweetly.

"Philip." He said softly. She nodded. Suddenly he grabbed her phone and dialed Philip's number.

"Hi Philip." He greeted him happily.

"_Hi Dan."_ They both heard their son voice via speaker.

"How are you?"

"_I'm great. How are you?"_

"I'm great too, thanks." Dan looked up at Blair and smiled widely. "Do you know who is sitting here with me?"

"_Blair."_ He answered without hesitation. Obviously that was not the hardest riddle.

"How did you know?"

"_You are calling me using her number." _He explained. Dan, master of plotting. 'Amateur' she mouthed to Dan. "_Hi Blair."_

"Hi." She said embarrassed.

"So…" Dan started.

"_So you are calling me to say that you are back together and you want to know how I feel about it." _Philip reasoned.

"Yeah, roughly."

"_I'm happy for you."_ He simply said.

"Really?" Blair said doubtfully.

"_Yes really_." He laughed. "_How could I not be?_" He ended shyly.

.

.

.

Philip is incredible.

"So, Blair? How is that having smart, intuitive and insightful child?" He got only moans in respond and he laughed against her skin. His lips drifting from her mouth, across her chin, down her jaw. His hands stroked her breast. When he started to slip the straps of her top and kiss his way down her body, she stopped him. "Dan, Dan… We can't." She panted hard, clutching his head in her hands as he circled his tongue around her nipples. "Maddie is here… next door."

She felt his hot breath on her skin again when he chuckled. "She is asleep. And do you really think parents don't have sex because their children are in the same house." She pouted for a second more in disappointment that his lips stopped touching her.

Without another word he continued sliding down her body, his hands cupping and shaping her breasts as his lips trailing wet kisses down her stomach. She shivered at the touch of his tongue across her navel.

When her shorts were gone and his head was expertly settled between her legs, she quickly forgot about her concerns and moaned loudly in pleasure.

.

.

.

She woke up on a smell of fresh coffee and food. She stretched. She was getting slumber. She could just stay there covered in comfy and warm sheets, with Dan's scent on her pillow. But soft giggles in the kitchen convinced her to get up. She dreamed of mornings like this.

She put on a robe and walked out of the room. She almost melted when she saw Maddie and Dan cooking together, laughing together, playing together. Suddenly she imagined herself shopping too many tiny, purple dresses… and watching Disney movies all day long and… decorating Christmas Tree with that duo.

That was all she ever wanted, having a happy family.

She was welcomed with honors. Waffles, pancakes and French toasts.

And this was just a beginning. The beginning not only of this day. This was the beginning of their new life. Together. Always.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
